AnimalTown
Cz. 1: Dzień powszedni CreepyTown od zawsze było miejscem gdzie królowały różnego rodzaju przyjęcia. Impreza z okazji urodzin Smąriusza, zakończenia Inwazji, przyjęcia Mikhalna do miasta, bo jest środa itp. Miasteczko zamieszkiwane przez osobliwe istoty zawsze wiedziało jak zaszaleć. Przeklęci byli jednak Ci, o których krążyły legendy. Ci których często nie spotykano w tym mieście, którzy wydawali się być istotami niezwyklymi nawet jak na warunki Kraju. Niepijący i ci z wysoką przyswajalnością na alkohol. Do takich osób z pewnością nie zaliczała się bujająca się na żyrandolu Salai ani szukający ubrań Serek. Z pewnością nie była to również Strange, dla której teraz świat wirował o wiele bardziej niż zwykle. Z resztą, wielu balujących w Vanilla Unicorn nie mogło się pochwalić przynależnością do tych grup. Burdel pękał w szwach od klientów, chociaż było wśród nich zaskakująco mało tych bardziej wyróżniających się mieszkańców CreepyTown. Poza wyżej wymienionymi był jeszcze siedzący na sofie w kącie burdelu Renzan, patrzący na to wszystko z politowaniem. Niejako wtórowała mu w tym siedząca przy barze LoboTaker. Na granicy upojenia alkoholowego i załamania nerwowego był natomiast siędzący niedaleko niej Przemek. Niemniej najbardziej zdezorientowaną osobą była Hajsik. Tak, ta mała Hajsik. W burdelu. Gdzie trwała libacja alkoholowa. - Co ja tutaj robię?- spytała dziewczynka, bujając się na krześle przy barze. - Z ust mi to wyjęłaś.- powiedziała LoboTaker, która od dobrej godziny powtarzała sobię w głowie to co powiedziała przed chwilą Hajsik. Przemek westchnął, napełnił swój kieliszek wódką i za jednym zamachem go wyzerował. Chłopak wykrzywił się lekko po czym zwrócił się do siedzących obok niego dziewczyn. - Ty jesteś tutaj bo zaprowadził Cię twój zj#bany ojciec.- powiedział Przemek, zaskakująco mało bełkotliwym głosem. - Sam jesteś szwegier!- zakrzyknął Serek, zataczając się lekko. - A ty jesteś tutaj...- w tym momencie Przemek zrobił lekką pauzę. Na jego twarzy zagościł obraz intensywnego zamyślenia.- W sumie, po kiego ty tutaj? - Czy ty chcesz coś powiedzieć?- spytała Lobo, patrząc się na chłopaka groźnie. - Poczekaj chwilkę.- powiedział Przemek, wyciągając kolejną zgrzewkę wódki i napełniając trzy kieliszki na raz.- No dobrze. Jeden na odwagę.-powiedział chłopak wyzerowując pierwszy kieliszek.- Drugi na mniej strachu.- dodał kończąc następny.- I trzeci bo *czkawka* jeszcze mogę.- powiedział niebieskowłosy, chwiejąc się lekko i zmałym trudem wyzerowując ostatni kieliszek. Baldanderka nie wytrzymała. Szybko wstała i jednym, płynnym ruchem złapała Przemka za koszulkę, podnosząc go brutalnie. Chłopak skrzywił się lekko, chociaż prawdopodobnie był to raczej efekt alkoholu aniżeli działań Lobo. - Co chciałeś powiedzieć?- syknęła Baldanderka. - Że mimo iż twoja wizyta jest dla nas zaskoczeniem, cieszymy się że Cię widzimy.- powiedział Przemek, robiąc nieco przydługie przerwy między słowami. - Naprawdę?- spytała mile zaskoczona Lobo. Przemek odpowiedział jej przyjacielskim uśmiechem. - Nie.- odpowiedział chłopak szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.- Mogłabyś wypi#rdalać? Ze wściekłości na czole LoboTaker uwypukliła się jedna z żył. Dziewczyna wpatrując się w chłopaka wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści ścisnęła jedną z dłoni w pięści i zamachnęła się, gotowa uderzyć. - Stóóój!- zakrzyknęła lekko bełkotliwie Strange. Wszyscy natychmiast odwrócili się w jej kierunku. Piratka miała czerwone policzki, lekko nieobecny wzrok i chwiejny krok. Mimo to jakimś cudem była w stanie utrzymać na rękach mocno zdezorientowanego Renzana. - Cześć.- powiedział Renzan, machając łapą.- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co nie? - Nie gadaj!- syknęła Strange do Renzana.- Jesteś moją Katiuszą! Katiusze nie gadają tylko Katiuszom! - Czyli mniej więcej co?- spytał półsmok. Zrezygnowana Baldanderka westchnęła i odstawiła Przemka na ziemię. Ze wzrokiem wyrażającym ogólną pogardę dla tego przybytku i jego mieszkańców zaczęła się szykować do wyjścia. - Ty się lepiej zajmij swoją rybką.- powiedziała LoboTaker, ruszając do drzwi. - No Katiuszaj no!!- krzyczała Strange, trzęsąc Renzanem. Wyjątkowo zdezorientowany półsmok naprawdę próbował ale nie miał pojęcia jak spełnić wymagania przyjaciółki. - Wujku.- powiedziała Hajsik, łapiąc Przemka za rękaw bluzy. - Tak?- spytał chłopak. - Może pora już skończyć te imprezę. Wszyscy są mocno wstawieni. - Naprawdę?- spytał Przemek, za któego plecami rzucał się po podlodze Serek.- Nie zauważyłem. W momencie gdy chłopak skończył mówić to zdanie, sporej wielkości, szklany żyrandol na którym przez ten cały czas tańczyła i huśtała się Salai upadł z hukiem na ziemię, rozrzucając po całej okolicy kawałki szkła i kiereszując lekko demonicę. - I'M COMING LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!- śpiewała mocno oderwana od rzeczywistości Salai. - No dobra.- powiedział Przemek zrzucając półsmoka z rąk Strange i biorąc ją pod ramię.- Może jednak coś jest na rzeczy. Taksówka jak zwykle się spóźniała. Nienawidził tego- w państwie którego był lojalnym sługą wszystko musiało być zapięte na ostatni spust. Taka była wizja Heinricha- ludzkość zjednoczona pod sztandarem idealnego państwa. W sumie wszystko szło dobrze. Tylko te taksówki... Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov przejechał dłonią po długich, brązowych włosach. Będąc w czarnym, oplecionym medalami i wyróżnieniami mundurze wzbudzał oczywiście odpowiedni respekt, ale co równie ważne- sporo go odmładzał. Mało kto dałby generałowi 40 lat, które w tym roku kończył. Chyba że spojrzałby na zmarszki pod jego błękitnymi oczami. Chociaż wiele z nich było raczej kwestią przemęczenia aniżeli wieku. W końcu doczekał się. Zza 10-piętrowego, nowoczesnego wieżowca wyłonił się czarny, antygrawitacyjny pojazd. W Federacji Proautostrady istniały głównie po to by łączyć ze sobą różne miasta, ale przez nie same rzadko przebiegały. Oczywiście w miarę upływu czasu powoli próbowano to zmieniać, jednak nawet w Metropolii nie wszystkie dzielnice były połączone najnowocześniejszym,dostępnym ludzkości środkiem transportu. Dlatego Russov musiał czekać dziesięć minut a nie sekund. Gdy tylko taksówka się zatrzymała, mocno zaskoczony taksówkarz chciał wyjść z pojazdu i zasalutować, jednak generał powstrzymał go gestem dłoni. Nie zależało mu na takich drobnostkach- poza tym śpieszył się na spotkanie z II Przywódcą Federacji. Tym aroganckim s#kinsynem. Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov usiadł wygodnie w skórzanych siedzeniach taksówki i wyciągnął spod munduru swoją komórkę. - Gdzie jedziemy, sir?- spytał kierowca taksówki. - Pałac.- odpowiedział krótko, lekko chrapliwym głosem Russov. Chwilę potem pojazd ruszył, z każdą sekundą zbliżając się do celu. Siedzący z tyłu mężczyzna natomiast od razu wyszukał odpowiedni numer. Nim jednak wcisnął słuchawkę, zastanowił się chwilę- plan był dobry, ale stawiał go w jawnej opozycji co do II Przywódcy. Mężczyzna nie czuł się przez to winny. Przemek0980, a raczej jego brat bliźniak Arise, był dla Wiktora parodią przywódcy, w niczym nie dorównującą Heinrichowi Welffowi. Założyciel Federacji był dla niego prawdziwym Mesjaszem- człowiekiem dosłownie z niką, który zdołał ocalić gnębioną i dziesiątkowaną ludzkość od zagłady. A teraz jego następcy chcieli zniszczyć to nad czym I Przywódca pracował do końca swojego życia. Wycofanie się z CreepyTown i HallenWest było skrajną głupotą a ukrywanie tego przed obywatelami- aktem zdrady. Należało ukarać za to Arise i każdego kto brał udział w niszczeniu dzieła Heinricha Welffa. Federacja potrzebowała silnego Przywódcy jeśli chciała mierzyć się z tym co leżało za Linią Cere. A kimś takim na pewno nie był Arise Karu. Wiedział że wielu jego kolegów po fachu uważało podobnie, jednak na pierwszym spotkaniu z II Przywódcą zostali poddani praniu mózgu. Ich lojalność była uwarunkowana i niezaprzeczalna. Jedynie Russov uniknął tego przykrego incydentu, dzięki temu że wysłał na tamte obrady swojego sobowtóra. Mężczyzna westchnął. Zaraz będzie pod Pałacem, musi szybko podjąć decyzję. Teraz albo nigdy. Nacisnął ikonę zielonej słuchawki. Po kilku sygnałach po drugiej stronie odezwał się mocny, głośny głos. ''- TAK JEST?!''- usłyszał Russov i o mało co nie rozbolało go od tego ucho. - Na litość boską, sierżancie BloodRaven.- syknął generał.- Pół tonu ciszej. - Tak jest generale!- zakrzyknął, chociaż nieco ciszej, sierżant.-'' Chwała ludzkości i wielkiej Federacji!'' - Chwała.- skwitował krótko Russov.- Sierżancie, korzystając z moich uprawnień jednego z 7 Generałów wydaje Panu bezpośredni rozkaz. Oczami wyobraźni Wiktor widział jak jego rozmówca staje na baczność. - Kogo mamy rozstrzelać?- spytał BloodRaven. - Nie dzisiaj, sierżancie. - Tak jest...-'' odpowiedział z lekkim zawiedzeniem sierżant. - "Projekt Noe".- powiedział krótko Russov, widząc że taksówka zbliża się do Pałacu.- Aktywować natychmiast. I ma to wyglądać na wypadek przy pracy. Nastąpiła krótka cisza miedzy rozmówcami. - To część testu, zatwierdzonego przez samego Przywódcę.- skłamał Russov.- Mamy przetestować jak działają nasze systemy w obliczu awarii. Jesteście jedynymi w wojsku którzy o tym wiedzą i tak ma pozostać. - ''Rozkaz generale!- zakrzyknął z dumą BloodRaven.- Jaki jest cel? Generał westchnął. Niech zacznie się gra. - Tereny zniszczone przy ostatniej interewncji zbrojnej.- odpowiedział Russov.- CreepyTown. Cz. 2: Odwrócenie ról Przemek szedł w stronę Mer de Sang, trzymając pod ręką nadal mocno oderwaną od rzeczywistości Strange. Tuż obok nich szła Hajsik, bardziej jednak skupiona na podziwianiu błękitnego nieba i stojących wokół mieszkań niż na swoim wujostwie. - Banan!- zakrzyknęła lekko miotająca się Strange. - Ciociu?- spytała lekko zdezorientowana dziewczynka. - Słuchaj, bo ja chę coś. - Tak? - Wykąpmy się razem.- powiedziała piratka, o mało co się nie przewracając. Dziewczynka nie wiedziała jak zareagować, postanowiła więc dać swojej cioci promienny, szczęśliwy uśmiech. - Jasne ciociu.- odpowiedziała Hajsik.- To może jutro? Na dotąd niezbyt skupionej twarzy Strange zmienił się wyraz. Najpierw piratka zaczęła się poważnie nad czymś zastanawiać, skupiając swój wzrok na bliżej niezidentyfikowanym punkcie. Zaraz potem jej usta zaczęły drżeć a oczy napełniły się łzami. Wyglądała trochę jak zbity szczeniaczek. - Ty nie jesteś Bananem!!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wybuchając płaczem. - Hę?- zareagowali w tym samym momencie Przemek i Hajsik. - Ty...ty...ty...- piratka łkając połknęła głosno ślinę po czym kontynuowała- Ty jesteś Arbuzem! W dziewczynkę coś uderzyło, mentalnie. Jakby cały jej światopogląd zaczął powoli się załamywać. Niemalże dało się usłyszeć dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Przecież była Bananem! BananowyHajs to jej tożsamość, jej całe życie. Bez tego czym była? ArbuzowymHajsem?! Nie! Nigdy się na to nie zgodzi! Cokolwiek by się stało, pozostanie sobą! - Ale...ale...ja jestem Banan.- powiedziała dziewczynka, trzęsąc się lekko. - Jesteś Arbuzem.- powiedziała Strange, kiwając głową. - Nieprawda!- zakrzyknęła Hajsik, odsuwając się od swojej cioci i uciekając za najbliższy budynek- Nieprawda!!- dodała jeszcze, znikając wujostwu z oczu. Temu wszystkiemu z widocznym zrezygnowaniem w oczach przyglądał się Przemek. - Co tu się k#rwa dzieję?- spytał sam siebie chłopak. W tym samym momencie zwróciła się ku niemu Strange. Po łzach i ogólnym smutku nie było już śladu. Zastąpił je jednak wyraz twarzy wyrażający ogólną pretensję. - I widzisz co narobiłeś?- spytała piratka. - Ja?- Przemka jakby piorun strzelił. Głównie dlatego że nie miał pojęcia co się przed chwilą stało. - Wykąpmy się.- dodała jakby z nikąd Strange. Przemek westchnął z ulgą. W końcu jego dziewczyna zaczęła mówić jego językiem. - No dobrze, możemy iść.- odpowiedział chłopak, uśmiechając się lubieżnie. - Ale w ubraniach. Chcę zamoczyć sobie skarpetki. Przemkowi lekko opadła szczęka. Jeśli czegokolwiek mógł być teraz pewien, to tego, że nie ma pojęcia co się tutaj dzieje. - Ale...- Przemek na dobre nawet nie zaczął zdania, a piratka, odsunęła się od niego. Do jej oczu znowu zaczęły napływać łzy a jej głos zrobić się wyższy. - Bo ty nie rozumiesz moich skarpetek!!- wybuchła płaczem Strange. Przemek złapał się za bolącą go od tego wszystkiego głowę. Postanowił wszech i wobec- ostatni raz daje Strange spróbować szampana. No i możliwość przestania picia z mieszkańcami miasteczka też przeszła mu przez myśl. Opcji rzucenia swojego alkoholizmu jednak nie brał pod uwagę. Bo niby po co? Chłopak westchnął, zabrał dłonie ze swojej głowy i podszedł do lamentującej Strange. Nim jednak zdołał to zrobić, na horyzoncie pojawiło się białe, oślepiające światło. Początkowo małe i ledwo zauważalne, w ciągu sekundy zaczęło się powiększać i obejmować coraz większe obszary terenu, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do miasteczka. Przemek zasłonił oczy rękawem, przypadkowo wyrzucając z niego śpiącego Smąriusza i rzucił się na Strange, by osłonić ją własnym ciałem. Gdy obydwoje tak leżeli, nieznanego pochodzenia światło objęło ich swoim blaskiem. Nim chłopak stracił przytomność wydawało mu się że coś zobaczył. Obraz wpatrujących mu się, kocich oczu. Nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd otworzył oczy. Sądząc po położeniu Słońca, co najmniej kilka minut a najwyżej godzina. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Był na granicy między częścią zurbanizowaną miasteczka a CreepyForest. Błysk, czymkolwiek by nie był, nie zniszczył niczego w okolicy. Chociaż była jedna, dosyć duża zmiana. Wszystko wydawało się być nieco większe- budynki, drzewa, nawet przelatujące nad jego głową ptaki. W sumie wyglądały całkiem smakowicie... Przemek potrząsnął głową. Widocznie skutki upojenia alkoholowego wciąż go prześladowały. Chłopak wziął głęboki oddech i próbował wstać, jednak wtedy stało się cos dziwnego. Jego nogi wydawały się miękkie, jakby zrobione z waty i Przemek wywrócił się na plecy. - Cholera.- syknął chłopak, zamykając oczy i drapiąc się po swędzącym policzku. Nagle chłopak poczuł coś dziwnego. Uczucie było takie jakby dotykał pluszową zabawką dywanu. Jego ręka wydawała sie nienaturalnie mała a pazury nadwyraz ostre i długie. Poza tym nie pamiętał żeby zapuszczał w ostatnim czasie brodę, o czym świadczyła obecność owłosienia na policzku. Chłopak otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół. Wydawało mu się że ma wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny sen. Był kotem! Przemek podskoczył, przyglądając się swoim kocim łapkom, niebieskiej sierści i długiemu, kociemu ogonkowi. Chłopak natychmiast zaczął analizować róznorakie opcje. Najbardziej prawdopodobna mówiła o tym, że Przemek najzwyczajniej w świecie umarł i zreinkarnował się jako sierściuch. Co prawda nie pamiętał żeby umierał ale w sumie takie nieistotne szczegóły jak śmierć rzadko zapadały mu w pamięć. - Chwila!- zakrzyknął sam do siebie Przemek~koteł.- Jeśli ja umarłem, to co ze Strange?! Chłopak szybko obrócił się i spojrzał na miejsce w którym wcześniej leżał. Nie znalazł tam jednak swojej dziewczyny. Cieżko było jednak powiedzieć że nie było tam nic. W tym miejscu leżał ptak, dokładniej nieco wyrośnięta papuga. Z piórami w najróżniejszych kolorach, twardym dziobem i zamkniętymi powiekami. Osobliwą rzeczą była obecność pawich piór w okolicach odwłoku papugi, jednak Przemek nie zwracał na to szczególnej uwagi. Widział dziwniejsze rzeczy. Przemek~koteł zbliżył się powoli do ptaka i pacnął go kilka razy swoją kocią łapką. Papuga bardzo powoli i leniwie zaczęła otwierać powieki. Gdy jednak zobaczyła tuż przy swoim dziobie niebieski pyszczek kota, przez całe jej ciało przeszła adrenalina. - AAAAAAA!!!- zakrzyknęła papuga głosem Strange, wzbijając się w powietrze.- AAAAAA!!!- zakrzyknęła ponownie, przerażona świadomością że znajduje się nad ziemią.- AAAAAA! Przemek złapał papugę i utulił swoimi kocimi łapkami. Papuga~Strange początkowo nie wiedziała jak zareagować, jednak po chwili wsłuchiwania się w bicie serca kota, uspokoiła się. - Przemek?- spytała ostrożnie Strange. - Tak.- odpowiedział chłopak, cieszący się że jego dziewczyna jest bezpieczna. - Czemu do jasnej cholery jesteś kotem?!- zakrzyknęła dziewczyna. Najwidoczniej zdołała w jakiś posób wytrzeźwieć. - Wiesz, to nie jest jedyna dziwna rzecz jaka się tutaj dzieje.- odpowiedział chłopak ustawiając się tak, żeby Strange mogła się przejrzeć. - Czemu jestem papugą?!- zakrzyknęła piratka, ponownie wzbijając się w powietrze.- AAAAAA!!- wydarła się z przerażenia dziewczyna, lądując na grzbiecie Przemka~koteła.- Nie lubię latać. - Nie ma sprawy, skarbie.- powiedział Przemek.- Możesz sobie tutaj posiedzieć. - Co się z nami stało?- spytała papuga~Strange, układając się wygodnie na grzbiecie Przemka. - Nie wiem.- odrzekł chłopak.- Skupmy się może na pozytywach: nic dziwniejszego się już dzisiaj nie stanie. Jakby na zaprzeczenie tych słów Przemek i Strange usłyszeli czyjeś ciche ziewanie. Odwrócili się w kierunku z którego dochodziło i oniemieli. Obok nich leżało dziecko. Na oko trzyletnie- rzadkie włosy na twarzy, kilka ząbków w ustach i brak jakichkolwiek ubrań, poza czarną, duchową energią skupioną wokół pasa, która kształtem przypominała dziecięcą pieluchę. Dziecko przeciągnęło się delikatnie i mlaszcząc słodko otworzyło swoje błękitne oczka. - Cio tu siem odpieldala?- spytał niemalże niemowlak. Cz. 3: Jak to się stało, że się zj#bało... - Jaki on słooooodki.- powiedziała papuga~Strange, przyglądając z grzbietu Przemka tajemniczemu dziecku. - Cio dio kulwy...- dziecko nie dokończyło zdania. Gdy spojrzało na swoje małe rączki, natychmiast wpadło w panikę.- Ciemu ja dio chiuja jeśtiem dziećkiem?! Przemka i Strange olśniło w tym samym momencie. Mały, klnący, czarna energia... - Smąriusz?!- zakrzyknęli w tym samym momencie zwierzęta. Dziecko skupiło swoje małe, błękitne oczka na stojących przed nim, gadającym ssaku i ptaku. Nagle i jego ogarnęło olśnienie. - Psiemek, Stlendź?- spytało dziecko~Smąriusz, gryząc się kilkoma małymi ząbkami w język.- Ciemiu jak tiak kulwa sieplenie?! I ciemiu wi jeśteście zwierzeńciami?! - Dobre pytanie.- odpowiedział Przemek, głaszcząc łapką swoje wąsy.- Być może jakieś zaklęcie Mikhalna wymknęło się spod kontroli. - Albio Mii.- dodał Smąriusz, waląc się przy okazji po łbie.- Psieśtań się pieścić! - Mało prawdopodobne że to ktoś od nas.- odpowiedziała Strange.- Jestem odporna na magię dzięki koliberkowi. - Czyli to nie Mikhaln...- zaczął Przemek. - Yup.- odpowiedziała Strange. - Ani Mia... - Yup.- odpowiedział Smąriusz. - Federacja? - Yup.- odpowiedzieli w tym samym momencie Strange i Smąriusz. Przemek~koteł westchnął. W sumie jego kompanii mogli mieć rację- w takim przypadku naprawdę zostali zaatakowani przez Federację. Znowu. Jednak chłopaka dziwiło to, że nie wiedział o ataku wcześniej... - Niadal jednia zieć jeśt nie jaśna.- powiedział Smąriusz, załamując ręce nad swoim stylem wypowiedzi. Przemek i Strange zdziwili się. To w ogóle cokolwiek było jasne? - Nio bo Stlendź...- zaczął Smąriusz, wskazując paluszkiem na papugę~Strange.- Dlaciego nie jeśteś rybom? Strange westchnęła i opuściła smutno ptasi dziób. Miała wrażenie że to pytanie często będzie dzisiaj padać. Sala tronowa w Pałacu wyglądała majestatycznie. Russov lubił w niej przebywać, przyglądać się marmurowym sklepieniom, rzeźbom przedstawiającym zarówno Heinricha Welffa jak i jego ukochane Dzieci. Wszystkie rzeźby wyszły z rąk najlepszych rzeźbiarzy Federacji- przedstawione tam sylwetki, były według klasycznych standardów idealne. Kilka z nich miało jednak na sobie założone złote, stylizowane na cierniowe, korony. Były to rzeźby przedstawiające tych, których już z nimi nie było: Imitia, Doc, Prawilniak, Yukino Cere, Heinrich Welff i Arise Karu. Russov ścisnął pięści ze wściekłości i obrzydzenia. Według oficjalnej wersji Arise zginął wkrótce po inwazji na Creepytown, HallenWest i DizzCity, wykonując ściśle tajną misję i oddając swoje życię w obronie Federacji. W ten sposób dawali II Przywódcy przykrywkę. Dla Wiktora była to jednak zniewaga nie do przyjęcia- Arise nie dość że przejął władzę która mu się nie należała, to jeszcze ustawił samego siebie na równi z tymi, którzy przelali dla Federacji swoją krew. Parszywy sk#rwysyn. Lekko odstresowało go patrzenie na obrazy. Tutaj obecny był jedynie Heinrich Welff- na zaledwie kilku obrazach przedstawiony był jego portret, obraz z dziećmi oraz zabicie przez niego nie-człowieka, który nie tak dawno terroryzował Metropolię. Mężczyzna szczegółnie lubił ten ostatni- gdzie I Przywódca Federacji przebija swoją pięścią czaszkę obrzydliwego, spuchniętego nie-człowieka. Krew i wydzieliny z ciała rozlewały się w każdym kierunku- jednak pięść Heinricha pozostawała czysta. Nie mógł jej dosięgnąć żaden bród. Podobno I Przywódca nie chciał by obraz zawisł w Pałacu, by zbytnio nie łechtał jego ego. Russov niemalże wielbił go między innymi za to. Despotyczna, nieograniczona władza splugowiłaby każdego- jednak jego Pan do końca pozostał skromnym, dbającym o losu poddanych władcą. Gigantyczne, stalowe i bogato zdobione drzwi otworzyły się powoli, a przez nie do pomieszczenia wparował II Przywódca Federacji. Był praktycznie nie do odróżnienia od swojego bliźniaka- szczególnie niebieskie włosy i złote oczy robiły wrażenie, praktycznie nie dało się stwierdzić ich sztuczności. II Przywódca spokojnym, dystyngowanym krokiem minął Russova, który zmusił się być pokłonić się swojemu Panu. Gdy podniósł głowę, zobaczył że oprócz niego i Arise do pomieszczenia weszła jeszcze jedna osoba- blodnwłosa piękność o magicznym głosie. Córka Heinricha. Gloria Welff. Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov o mało co się nie skrzywił. Córka która ukrywa prawdziwego zabójcę swojego ojca. W sumie, im dłużej mężczyzna przebywał w Pałacu, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu że to tak naprawdę ona wszystkim kieruje. A II Przywódca jest jej marionetką. Wiktor uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Wszelkie sekrety staną się jasne, gdy zarówno Gloria jak i Arise zostaną straceni za zdradę Federacji. Już on o to zadba. Tymczasem II Przywódca usiadł na swoim tronie, umieszczonym na specjalnym sklepieniu, kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią. Prowadziły do niego schody, których pokonanie zajmowało chwilę. Efekt miał być jednak jeden- dobitne pokazanie rozmówcy, kto tu jest Panem. - Generale Wiktorze Emanuelu Russovie, mogę wiedzieć co się stało?- spytał II Przywódca, wbijając wzrok w mężczyzne. Wiktor spokojnie odetchnął. Nadszedł czas na przedstawienie. - Sam dopiero przed chwilą się o wszystkim dowiedziałem, Panie.- Russov starał się jak mógł, by ostatnie słowo nie zabrzamiało pusto i sztucznie.- Z tego co wiem nastąpił wypadek przy jednym z naszych projektów. - Projekt Noe.- stwierdziła Gloria, opierając się o ścianę i zakładając ręce na klatkę piersiową.- Broń specjalnego przeznaczenia. Jej rozpoczęciem zajęła się Doc, jednak niestety, zginęła nim zdołała ją dokończyć. Russov przeklnął w myślach. Znał zielonoskórą profesor bardzo dobrze- odradzał jej narażanie się na walkę na froncie. Nie posłuchała go i zginęła w bezsensownej walce która nie powinna mieć miejsca. Federacja straciła przez to kogoś niemożliwego do zastąpienia. - Z jej dokumentów wynieśliśmy że miała to być broń niwelująca zagrożenie ze strony wroga do zera.- dokończył Arise.- Trzeba przyznać że wykazała się sporą kreatywnością tworząc tę rzecz. Po kilku testach i poznaniu dokładnej zasady działania miała być nie używana, chyba że nastąpi taka potrzeba.- ostatnie słowa II Przywódca szczególnie zaakcentował.- Moje pytanie brzmi: dlaczego tak się nie stało? - Mój Panie.- zaczął Russov.- Wiem póki co tyle, że doszło do awarii w sieci, w wyniku której podlegający mi sierżant BloodRaven dostał fałszywą wiadomośc, upoważniającą go do użycia broni. Przysięgam że osobiście zajmę się szukaniem winnych. - Chyba że winny jest pan.- powiedziała Gloria. - Jeśli wina w jakimś stopniu leży po mojej stronie, natychmiast pociągnę się do odpowiedzialności.- powiedział wyuczoną wcześniej kwestię Russov. - Przysięga pan?- spytała ponownie dziewczyna. - Nie mógłbym okłamać Przywódcy Federacji.- odpowiedział Wiktor. Co innego z uzurpatorem- pomyślał generał. - Zostawmy to.- powiedział II Przywódca, machając lekceważąco ręką.- Musimy się teraz zabrać za odwrócenie tego procesu. O mały włos a Russov uśmiechnąłby się. W porę się jednak uspokoił- spokój na jego twarzy niemal nie odróżniał go od stojących wokół rzeźb. - Z całym szacunkiem Panie, jednak nie uważam tego za dobry pomysł.- powiedział generał a gdy upewnił się że ma stu procentową uwagę zarówno Arise jak i Glorii, kontynuował.- Może powinniśmy wykorzystać okazję i dokończyć to co zaczęliśmy atakując te miasteczka? - O czym ty mówisz?- spytał szczerze zdziwiony Arise. Tylko się nie zesraj- pomyślał generał, mając na myśli II Przywódcę. - Całe CreepyTown zostało poddane działaniu broni, nie mają już nic żeby się nam przeciwstawić.- powiedział Russov.- Nie proszę o armię. Cholera, nie proszę nawet o użycie atomówki. Wystarczy kilka czołgów CKD DO/WB w.4d "Asmodai" i garstka żołnierzy, tak na wszelki wypadek. - Czy Pan sugeruje ponowną napaść na CreepyTown?- spytał Arise, próbując ukryć swój rosnący strach. Podobnie było z Glorią.- Muszę Panu przypominać jak to się skończyło ostatnim razem? Dziesiątki żołnierzy martwych, podobnie z rannymi. Trzech członków Dzieci Heinricha martwych, jedno z dwóch miast-okrętów zniszczonę, Dowódca ciężko ranny a Zegar Nieskończoności, potężna broń będąca fundamentem naszego państwa i szansą na bezpieczne życie dla naszych ludzi, zniszczona!- zdenerwowany Przywódca aż wstał ze swego tronu.- Przywódca martwy! To największa porażka w historii naszego państwa! - I właśnie dlatego musimy ją pomścić.- powiedział powoli, spokojnie Russov.- Schowaliśmy naszą porażkę pod maską z kłamstw. Postapiliśmy jak zwykli tchórze. Możemy to odpokutować. Niech wyda Pan rozkaz, jestem gotowy nawet teraz ruszyć na to miasteczko z odpowiednimi siłami. Żadnemu z naszych żołnierzy nie stanie się krzywda. - Już się stała.- syknął Arise.- Mamy w Creepytown szpiega. Myśli Pan że nie doznał nieprzyjemności związanych z działaniem broni? - Nie znam jego tożsamości, wiem tylko tyle że nie jest mieszkańcem Federacji.- odpowiedział Russov.- Z resztą, możemy kazać mu się ewakuować. - Nie wydam rozkazu ataku na CreepyTown.- powiedział twardo Arise.- Nie naraże nas znowu. - Nie chcesz tego robić, Panie, rozumiem.- Russov czuł jak grunt zawala mu się pod nogami. Był pewien że II Przywódca da się skusić oferta ataku na CreepyTown.- W takim razie załatwmy to tak po cichu jak tylko się da! Mamy Katów i Łowców, którym po wszystkim karzemy usunąć pamięć. Możemy wykorzystać Zakon Czarnej Stali lub Cienistego Hufca. Jest wiele możliwości! Nie możemy ich zmarnować. - Nie, znaczy nie.- syknęła Gloria. Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę dziewczyny. Trzęsły mu się lekko ręce. Chciał podejść do Glorii i zdzielić ją w jej piękną buźkę. Że też tak wspaniały przywódca wychował tak denerwującą małolatę. - Zgadzam się z Glorią.- odpowiedział Arise.- Jesteśmy zagrożeni tym co jest za Linią Cere, tym bardziej że, po ostatnich wydarzeniach na Globalu, jesteśmy pewni że są oni obecni gdzieś na Znanej Części. Nie będę angażował nawet jednej tysięcznej naszych wojsk, jeśli nie jest to niezbędne. Russov wziął głęboki oddech i opuścił głowę. Cała jego intryga dosyć szybko zaczęła się rozsypywać. Mimo to nie mógł się poddać. Pozostała wszak jeszcze jedna alternatywa. Ostatnia deska ratunku. - Memento Mori.- powiedział cicho Wiktor. Arise i Gloria spojrzeli na generała jak na szaleńca. - Ostateczna broń Federacji.- kontynuował już nieco pewniej Russov.- Najpotężniejsza rzecz jaką mamy w arsenale. Jeśli wymierzymy to w CreepyTown, nic z niego nie zostanie. - Cisza!!!- Arise wydarł się tak głośno, że echo jego głosu jeszcze przez kilka sekund roznosiło się po pomieszczeniu.- Niech Pan więcej nie wspomina o możliwości użycia tej broni, jeśli chce Pan nadal być w moich oczach stabilnym psychicznie człowiekiem. Nie chcę słyszeć o użyciu Memento Mori nigdy więcej! Ani o ataku na CreepyTown. Chcę tylko usłyszec kto jest winny nieautoryzowanemu użyciu broni i pociągnąc go do odpowiedzialności! Czy to jasne? Generał poczuł jak umiera w środku. Skrzętnie wymyślony plan legł w gruzach. Wiktor spojrzał na obraz na ktorym Heinrich Welff zabija nie-człowieka. Wściekłość na tym dziele miała być skierowana w stronę wrogów ludzkości- tymczasem Russov czuł jak gdyby I Przywódca patrzył na jego niepowodzenie z mieszanką gniewu i wstydu. Jakby te pełne słusznego gniewu oczy były skierowane właśnie na niego. - Tak Panie.- odpowiedział Russov. Cz. 4: Okej, co teraz? - Nie, Smąriusz, nie możesz na mnie wskoczyć.- syknął Przemek. Zarówno chłopak-kot, jak i siedząca na jego grzbiecie ptasia Strange i dziecko-Smąriusz szli uliczkami miasteczka. CreepyTown było całe opustoszałe- ani jednej żywej duszy nie było na ulicach. Sytuacja nie tyle osobliwa, co spodziewana- ostatnio rzadko kiedy ktoś coś tutaj robił. - Ciemiu?- spytał Smąriusz, dysząc lekko. Ciężko mu się chodziło na krótkich, dziecięcych nóżkach, przez co zazdrościł Strange posiadania środka transportu. - Bo nie jestem j#banym tramwajem żeby wszystkich nosić.- powiedział Przemek, odwracając się w stronę dziecka~Smąriusza. Przez swoją nieuwagę chłopak słono zapłacił. Potknął się o coś i przejechał pyszczkiem po betonie. - RAAAUU!!- miauczał chłopak.- Znaczy się: k#rwa! - Uważaj kotku.- powiedziała papuga~Strange, śmiejąc się z dwuznaczności tego stwierdzenia.- Potknąłeś się o swój krawat. Przemek~koteł otworzył oczy i ku własnemu zdziwieniu stwierdził, że naprawdę ma na sobię krawat. Czarny, stylowy- taki jaki chłopak zawsze nosi. - Wyparowały mi ciuchy, ale ten szajs którego nikt normalnie nie zauważa został.- westchnął Przemek. Po chwili chłopak zobaczył coś dziwnego. Zza rogu, dosłownie przez sekundę, mignął mu jakiś obraz. Nie był pewien co to było- wiedział tylko, że było białe. Przemek~koteł wystartował jak strzała, z taką prędkością że siedząca na jego grzbiecie Strange ledwie się na nim utrzymała. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund a chłopak zniknął za zakrętem za którym widział bliżej niezidentyfikowany obiekt. - Ej!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz, pokazując po chwili swoim małym paluszkiem faka.- Ziapiamiętam tio! Przemek~koteł biegł jak strzała a wiatr gładził jego niebieskie futerko oraz różnokolorowe piórka jego ptasiej dziewczyny. Strange spojrzała na Przemka zdziwiona- jak na kogoś kto wylądował w nowym ciele, szybko przystosował się do nowej sytuacji. - Nieźle pędzisz skarbie.- powiedziała Strange.- no i szybko przywykłeś do tego ciała. - Dziękuję.- powiedział Przemek, nie przestając pędzić.- Byłem już kilka razy zwierzakiem, więc wiem jak to jest. Papuga~Strange pokiwała z uznaniem ptasią głową. Ile dziewczyn może się pochwalić usłyszeniem takiego tekstu od swojego chłopaka? Po chwili dziewczyna zobaczyła co z takim uporem ścigał jej chłopak. Było małe, puszyste i całkiem szybko biegało. Jednak nie tak szybko jak Przemek. Niebieski sierściuch szybko wyprzedził pędzącą, białą kulę puchu i stanął jej na drodzę, blokując drogę ucieczki. Ścigana postać zatrzymała się, dzięki czemu Przemek i Strange mogli się jej przyjrzeć. Istota z którą mieli do czynienia była królikiem. Wbrew pierwszemu wrażeniu, nie była ona biała a jasno żółta- na tyle jasno, że w dalszej odległości możnaby pomylić te dwa kolory. Na jej łapkach i uszkach widniały różne ciemne plamy- identyczne do tej którą miała pod okiem. Jednak najbardziej wyróżniającym króliczka elementem był zawieszony na szyi zegarek. Taki sam jaki miała ze sobą BananowyHajs. - Hajsik!- zakrzyknął Przemek. BananowyKróliczek spojrzała się ze zdziwieniem na stojącego przed nią osobnika. - Nie poznajesz mnie?- kontynuował Przemek.- To ja! Dziewczynka zastanowiła się przez chwilę. - Loki?- spytała. Przemek pokręcił lekko głową. - Renzan?- spróbowała drugi raz. Przemek ponownie pokręcił głową, tym razem z lekkim zrezygnowaniem. - Vulaus? - Jakim z#sranym cudem?- spytał Przemek, głosem człowieka który powoli traci wiarę w ludzkość. - Lobo!- bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Hajsik. W tym momencie chłopak załamał się całkowicie. Nie siląc się nawet na zaprzeczanie, położył się na ziemi i zakrył oczka kocimi łapkami. - A ja?- spytała Strange, schodząc delikatnie z grzbietu Przemka wprost na ziemię. KróliczkowyHajs podrapała się delikatnie po swoim długim uszku i zastanowiła. Po chwili miała odpowiedź. - Ciocia?- spytała dziewczynka. - Zgadłaś za pierwszym razem!- odpowiedziała uradowana Strange, wzbijając się w powietrze.- AAAAAA!!!- zakrzyknęła, gdy zorientowała się że znajduje się nad ziemią. Papuga~Strange z paniki szybko schowała skrzydła, przez co z hukiem upadła na ziemię. - Czyli problem tkwi we mnie?- spytał Przemek, nadal leżący na ziemi ze zrezygnowaniem. BananowyKróliczek skupiła się dokładnie na swojej przemienionej cioci. Widać było że w jej głowie kłębią się najrózniejsze pytania. Co się stało? Czemu to się stało? Dlaczego akurat zwierzęta? Czy z miasteczkiem wszystko w porządku. - No dawaj Hajsik, pytaj.- powiedziała Strange. Dziewczynka wzięła głęboki oddech i wyrzuciła z siebie pytanie. - Ciociu...- zaczęła Hajsik.- Czemu ty nie jesteś rybą? Strange popatrzyła wściekle na swoją króliczą bratanicę. Strzelając kostkami w swoich skrzydłach jak gdyby były piąstkami, zaczęła się zbliżać groźnym krokiem do dziewczynki. - A czemu ty jesteś Arbuzem?!- zakrzyknęła Strange, mając w pamięci niedawną sprzeczkę. Oczka KróliczkowegoHajsu momentalnie wypełniły się łzami. Nie dając żadnego sygnału, dziewczynka wybiła sie na swoich tylnych łapkach przed wujostwo i zaczęła jak najszybciej uciekać. - Nie jestem Arbuzem!!- krzyczała Hajsik, oddalając się coraz dalej. Gdy tylko dziewczynka zniknęła za zakrętem, Strange wskoczyła na grzbiet wciąż leżącego Przemka. - I widzisz co znowu zrobiłeś?- spytała z wyrzutem papuga~Strange.- No już, wiśta wio! Przemek z lekkim zdenerwowaniem szybko wstał na cztery łapy i od razu rozpoczął pościg. - Jakim cudem to ty ujeżdżasz mnie?- marudził pod nosem Przemek. Jeśli chłopak szykował się na długi bieg, to sromotnie się zawiódł. Gdy tylko pojawił się za zakrętem, zobaczył leżącą na brzuchu Hajsik, którą po pleckach drapał mały Smąriusz. Zarówno Przemek jak i Strange odetchnęli z ulgą. - Nie wiem kim jesteś ale tak długo jak tak robisz to mam to gdzieś.- stwierdziła nad wyraz szczerze Hajsik. - Ziośtawiliście mnie.- powiedział z wyraźnym wyrzutem Smąriusz. - Przepraszamy.- odpowiedział Przemek.- Więcej tego nie zrobimy. Chłopak chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale przerwał mu głośny, przeraźliwy krzyk. - AAAAA!- zakrzyknął kobiecy głos- AAAAAA!! Wszyscy natychmiast spojrzeli na papugę~Strange. Jednak ku wszechobecnemu zaskoczeniu, tym razem to nie była ona. - To dochodziło bardziej z lasu.- powiedziała Strange, również zdziwiona że to nie ona wydała z siebie ten odgłos. - Lecimy!- zakrzyknął Przemek, po czym ruszył najszybciej jak potrafił. - Ja też lecę!- dodała Hajsik, po czym rzuciła się w pościg tuż za swoim wujkiem. Temu wszystkiemu przyglądała się jedyna osoba, która została sama. Mały, dzieciak~Smąriusz. - Tiępe, kłiamliwie chiuje.- podsumował sytuację towarzysz Przemka, po czym niechętnie wstał i małymi, porkacznymi kroczkami ruszył w stronę krzyków. Cz 5: Koteł, Papugeł, Dziecieł, Królikeł i Pieseł Po kilkunastu sekundach Przemek~koteł, papuga~Strange i BananowyKróliczek byli u celu. Miejsce z którego dochodziły krzyki położone było wewnątrz CreepyForest- na pustej przestrzeni w której centrum leżało oczko wodne. - Nikogo tu nie ma.- powiedziała Hajsik, rozglądając się dokładnie po okolicy.- Ciociu, może polecisz i... Dziewczynka nawet nie dokończyła zdania. Strange zwyczajnie zamknęła jej usta swoimi ptasimi szponami, uważając przy tym żeby nie zrobić jej krzywdy i patrzyła jej w oczy wzrokiem wyrażającym przemożne "k#rwa nie". - AAAAAA!!- wydarł się ponownie głos. Tym razem poza samym krzykiem przyjaciele mogli również usłyszeć dźwięk zbliżających się z wielką prędkością kroków. Nasłuchując dokładnie byli w stanie dojść do wniosku że tajemniczy krzykacz wyskoczy zza najbliższych drzwi w ciągu najbliższych sekund. I tak się właśnie stało. Zza jednego z krzaków wyskoczyło pewne zwierze- a dokładniej pies. Sporej wielkości, posiadający błękitną sierć na grzbiecie, nogach, ogonie i głowie a białą na całej długości brzucha. Liczne, przypominające blizny czarne plamy obecne były na jego plecach, czerwonych oczach i przednich łapach. Najdziwniejsze było jednak to że całe przednie łapy zwierzęcia do pewnego momentu były czarne, przez co z pewnej odległości wyglądało to tak, jakby nosił glany. Zwierze spojrzało się na stojącą przed nim grupę podobnych sobie osobników i przyśpieszyło. Teraz, pędząc niczym pocisk ruszyło w kierunku Przemka i siedzącej na jego grzbiecie Strange. W przeciągu chwili pies rzucił się na niebieskiego kota, rozkładając w powietrzu przednie łapy. Chwilę później zwięrze wylądowało na Przemku i ku zaskoczeniu chłopaka, zaczęło go tulić, zrzucając z niego przypadkowo Strange. - Jaaaaaaki słodziak.- wydobył się z psa kobiecy głos.- Tuli, tuli, tuli. Zarówno tulony Przemek jak i jego towarzyszki patrzyły na ten obraz z wyraźnym zdziwieniem. W najtrudniejszej sytuacji był jednak Przemek~koteł- ponieważ dzięki kontaktowi fizycznemu był w stanie ustalić, z kim ma do czynienia. - No kto jest najsłodszym kotkiem na świecie?- pytał błękitny pies.- No kto? Chłopak westchnął cicho. Zaraz zacznie się rzeź. - Lobo, k#rwa, ogarnij się.- powiedział spokojnie Przemek~koteł. Ciało LoboTaker ogarnęły różnorakie, znane jej już uczucia. Strach, wstręt, obrzydzenie czy wściekłość. Krozystając z tego że ma Przemka wswoich łapach, spanikowana Baldanderka rzuciła nim w drzewo, w które chłopak z impetem uderzył. - Fuj!- krzyczała dziewczyna, tarzając się po ziemi z zamkniętymi oczami.- Nie! To się nie stało! To się kurde bele nie stało!! - Stało.- powiedziała KróliczkowyHajs, drapiąc się po pyszczku.- I było całkiem zabawne. LoboTaker nie przestawała tarzania się po ziemi, jak gdyby chcąc zrzucić z siebie jakiekolwiek resztki Przemka. Nie obchodziło ją kto do niej mówi- ważne że miało słodki głos i będzie musiała spróbować później przytulić. - Muszę się normalnie wykąpać.- mówiła trzęsąca się samica psa. - Zaraz ci pomogę!- zakrzyknęła wściekła nie na żarty Strange. Nawet w jej zwierzęcej formie można było rozpoznać stan w któy wpadła piratka. Złowieszczy błysk w oku, stu procentowe skupienie, niepowstrzymywalna chęć mordu- ci którzy znali dziewczynę nazywali to "Yandere Mode". Strange wzbiła się w powietrze, nabierając rozpędu a następnie wzleciała nad Lobo. Łapiąc ją za jej psie uszy zaczęła z niezwykłą siłą i zawziętością ciągnąć ją do oczka wodnego w środku polany. LoboTaker nawet się nie zorientowała kiedy jej przeciwniczka rzuciła jej psim ciałem centralnie w sam środek zbiornika wodnego. Po prostu- był rzut, był wielki plusk i nagle Baldanderka była pod wodą. Nieprzyjemne uczucie morkego futra połączone ze świadomością szybkiego kończenia się tlenu sprawiły, że LoboTaker zaczęła nieco chaotycznie rzucać się w kierunku lądu. - Top się!!- krzyczała Strange, patrząca na wszystko z powietrza.- Tooooop się k#rwa!! Po chwili w okolice oczka wodnego podkicała wystraszona Hajsik, w asyście obolałego Przemka. - Ciociu, może ją jednak uratujesz?- spytała dziewczynka, widząc że powrót na ląd średnio wychodzi jej przyjaciółce z HallenWest. - E tam, da radę.- odpowiedziała Strange, powtarzając w myślach teksty o powolnej śmierci i napełnianiu płuc wodą. - Ciociu, podleć tam i ją zabierz. - Nie ma mowy!- zakrzyknęła papuga~Strange.- Przecież wiesz że boję się latać. - A co niby teraz robisz, skarbie?- spytał Przemek, dotykając łapką obolalej głowy. Papuga~Strange rozejrzała się, zdziwiona i przerażona. Mieli rację- znajdowała się teraz w powietrzu. Zaślepiona swoim gniewem nawet tego nie zauważyła. - AAAAA!!- zakrzyknęła przerażona Strange, chowając skrzydła i natychmiast spadając w dół. Gdy piratka spadała, Przemek~koteł natychmiast ruszył do akcji. Chciał złapać swoją dziewczynę w powietrzu, jednak coś mu przeszkodziło. Gdy chłopak skakał żeby złapć Strange,poczuł jak coś go łapie za ogon. Z bólu oczy o mało co nie wyszły mu z orbit a z gardłą wydobył się długi, koci krzyk. Sierściuch zwyczajnie padł na ziemię, niezdolny pomóc spadającej papudze~Strange. Zrobił to natomiast ktoś inny. Osoba ta na oko była swoim wiekiem zbliżona do Przemka. Nastolatek o czarnych włosach i oczach, ubrany w białą, pognieconą koszulę oraz czarne spodnie i uśmiechający się z wyższością w stronę Przemka złapał spadającą Strange w swoje ramiona. - O, patrzcie co kot wysrał do żwirku.- powiedział czarnooki chłopak, uśmiechając się w stronę Przemka. Miał chrapliwy, niemal skrzeczący głos. Zarówno Przemek jak i Strange mogli się założyć że gdzieś go już słyszeli. - Nie wydurniaj się i odstaw Panią.- usłyszeli nagle czyiś dorosły głos. Kot, papuga i króliczek odwrócili się i zobaczyli kolejnego gościa. Był nim przystojny, około 25-letni mężczyzna o brązowych włosach i olejkowych oczach, ubrany w starą kamizelkę bez rękawów, białą, bufiastą koszulę i pirackie kozaki. W swoich lekko przemoczonych dłoniach trzymał morką, trzęsącą się LoboTaker a na plecach wisiał mały Smąriusz. - Woooda zła...- mówiła trzęsącym się głosem Baldanderka.- Woooda zła a Strange suuuka... - Właściwie z bilogicznego punktu widzenia w obecnej sytuacji to raczej ty...- papuga~Strange nie dokończyła zdania. Trzymający ją nastolatek zaczął ją lekko podrzucać, w górę i w dół. - Hehe, teraz ty jesteś mała.- powiedział młodzieniec ze skrzeczącym głosem. - Powiedziałem, zostaw Panią!- powiedział 25-latek, patrząc na nastolatka z gniewem w oczach. - Ech.- westchnął młodzieniec odkładając zaskoczoną Strange na ziemię.- Ty to zawsze jakbyś miał kija w dupie. Piratka przyjrzała się obydwu mężczyznom bardzo dokładnie. Nie tylko w ich aparycji, ale i aurze było coś znajomego. Po dłuższym przyglądaniu się, powiększyły jej się ptasie źrenice z wrażenia. Ten młodszy, czarnowłosy, to Franceour a starszy, to Kraken. Cz. 6: Nie mam pomysłu na tytuł - Strange, czemu ty nie jesteś rybą?- spytał Franceour. - Krakuś, Frąkuś!- papuga~Strange niemal piszczała z radości, ignorując jednocześnie zadane pytanie. Obdarzenone ludzkimi ciałami zwierzaki Strange uśmiechnęły się. - Czekaj, to jest Kraken?!- zakrzyknęła przerażona Lobo, zeskakując z ramion trzymającego go mężczyzny. - Z...Zgadza się.- powiedział nieco zdezorientowany Kraken. - Nie zbliżaj się!- warczała Lobo.- Widziałam dość internetów żeby wiedzieć co się dzieje gdy ośmiornica trzyma dziewczynę! Uśmiechnęli się niemalże wszyscy, poza nadal zdezorientowanym Krakenem i KróliczkowymHajsem, która zorientowała się że stoi trochę za blisko zwierzaka Strange. - Wiesz, myślę że Kraken nie czuję specjalnego pociągu do suk.- powiedział Franceour, uśmiechając się szyderczo w stronę Lobo. Baldanderka nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Ten mały, zarozumiały s#kinsyn patrzył jej w twarz i śmiał mówić takie rzeczy. - ZAJEBIE CIĘ TY MAŁY GNOJU!!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, po czym wystawiła swoje wielkie kły i rzuciła się na Franceoura. - Chyba muszę lecieć.- powiedział przerażony zwierzak Strange, po czym podskoczył i zaczął energicznie poruszać rękoma. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie unosił się ku górze.- K#rwa, zapomniałem, brak skrzydeł. LoboTaker z niemałym impetem uderzyła w nastolatka głową w brzuch. Franceour poczuł gigantyczny ból po czym padł z hukiem na ziemię. Gdy tak leżał, stanęła nad nim psia Lobo, wyszczerzając gniewnie kły i patrząc na niego wściekłymi, czerwonymi oczami. - Frąkuś!- zakrzyknęła przerażona Strange.- Przemek, pomóż mu! Przemek~koteł szykował się nawet żeby spełnić prośbę swojej dziewczyny, jednak szybko przypomniał sobie jeden, dosyć ważny szczegół. Franceour to sk#rwiel. - Co?- spytał Przemek.- Aaaa, pomóc. Jasne, pewnie.- powiedział obojętnym tonem kot, po czym położył się na ziemi.- Muszę tylko najpierw, no wiesz, uzbierać siły i tak dalej. - POWTÓRZ CO POWIEDZIAŁEŚ GNOJU!!- warczała LoboTaker, przybliżając swój pysk do twarzy Franceoura. Nastolatek lekko zmrużył oczy po czym zaczął machać dłonią przed nosem, jakby chciał coś odgonić. - Coś tam zdechło?-spytał Franceour.- Poważnie, to przypadłość tej formy czy po prostu zawsze ci tak j#bie z ust? Wściekła nie na żarty Baldanderka gotowa była rzucić się na żegnającego się z życiem nastolatka i rozerwać mu gardło, gdy nagle zobaczyła coś w jego oczach. Jakiś obraz, odbicie. Przedstawiał czerwonookiego psa o błękitnej sierści. Warto dodać że wyjątkowo wściekłego. - AAAAA!!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker na widok zwierzęcia, po czym spanikowana odskoczyła od chłopaka.- Widzieliście?! Pies! Tam był pies! Przemożna, niezręczna cisza była jedyną odpowiedzią jakiej Lobo mogła się teraz spodziewać. Wszyscy wokół niej patrzyli na całą scenę z niedowierzaniem. Nagle stało się jasne skąd brały się krzyki LoboTaker- nie miała pojęcia że jest psem. A że własny ogon czy łapy widziała dosyć często, musiała żyć w zasadzie w ciągłym stresie. - No co?- spytała zdezorientowana Baldanderka. Ze szczytu Pałacu Metropolii wszystko wydawało się piękniejsze, wspanialsze. Ulice pełne ciężko pracujących ludzi i służących im podrzędnych ras. Obraz nowoczesnej metropolii pełnej drapaczy chmur, antygrawitacyjnych pojazdów i ciągnącej się za miastem Proautostrady, w której mieszkańcy znikali tylko po to, żeby pojawić się w oddalonym o kilka kilometrów mieście. Aż ciężko było uwierzyć jak szybko wszystko się zmienia. 6 lat temu nie było tutaj niczego- kilka luźno złączonych ze sobą osad rodem z czasów wczesnego średniowiecza, w których ludzie ginęli, dziesiątkowani przez przebrzydłych nie-ludzi. Obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, śmierci i beznadziei- Metropolia z tamtych lat była całkowitym przeciwieństwem tego co z tym miastem zrobił Heinrich Welff. I lepiej żeby tak pozostało. Generał Wiktor Emauel Russov stał na krawędzi dachu, opierając się o poręcz i trzymając w dłoni ulubionego drinka. Tak zwane Niebieskie Kamikadze, będące mieszanką wódki, blue curacao oraz soku z cytryny, było shotem- teoretycznie więc, Russov powinien pić dużo i szybko. On zamiast tego popijał mało, delektując się drinkiem. Zawsze go to uspokajało. Zawiesił wzrok na horyzoncie za miastem. Słońce było jeszcze wysoko w górze, oświetlając swoim blaskiem wielki las i wysokie na setki metrów Góry Wolności. Rossov lubił ten kontrast- z jednej strony zaawansowane technologicznie miasto, a z drugiej piękno natury. Gdzie nie spojrzeć, tam warto było zawiesić oko. Naprawdę, wspaniała była jego ojczyzna. - Nad czym tak rozmyślasz?- usłyszał nagle Russov. Generał odwrócił się, po czym odłożył drinka i natychmiast stanął na baczność. Osoba która zaszczyciła go swoją obecnością miała równą rangę co Russov, jednak w oczach Wiktora jawiła się jako ktoś przewyższający go pod każdym względem. No, może prawie pod każdym. Heinz Rabe, bo tak nazywał się jeden z Generałów Federacji, stojący przed Russovem, był żywą legendą. Przed przybyciem Heinricha to on bronił Metropolii- prowadził wytrenowane przez siebie, choć ubogo uzbrojone jednostki do obrony mieszkańców tej, wtedy przeklętej ziemi. Był geniuszem pod każdego tego słowa znaczeniem- charyzmatyczny dowódca, świetny strateg i odważny wojownik. To właśnie on po przybyciu I Przywódcy dostał od niego propozycję współrządzenia Federacją- odmówił jednak, twierdząc że jego domem jest pole bitwy. Mimo tak wspaniałej sławy i zasłużonej reputacji, wiele osób krzywiło się na widok Heinza. Jedynym problemem generała były jego rany- cała jego twarzy była potwornie pocharatana. Blizny po walkach i wypadku w wyniku którego kwas żrący na zawsze pozbawił go normalnego wyglądu, aż porażały swoją szpetnością. Jego usta były niemal sklejone przez rozpuszczoną skórę na twarzy. Włosów nie miał wcale a oczy były puste, jak u ryby. Jednak mimo zewnętrznej brzydoty, Generał Heinz Rabe miał złote serce. - Nie musisz mi salutować.- powiedział spokojnie Heinz, a poraniona skóra na jego głowie zaczęła falować, powodując u Russova mimowolne cofanie się żołądka.-Och, wybacz. Może lepiej jak założę maskę... - Nie!- powiedział zawstydzony Russov.- Proszę, niech Pan tego nie robi. - Skoro nalegasz.- odpowiedział Heinz a Wiktor poczuł że mimowolnie odwraca swój wzrok od generała.- Też lubię sobie tutaj posiedzieć. Russov wziął ponownie do rąk drinka i odwrócił się w stronę gór, udając że podziwia ich piękno. Wstydził się tego, ale nie mógł patrzeć na osobę którą tak podziwiał. - Będę zaszczycony jeśli zechce mi Pan potowarzyszyć.- odpowiedział Wiktor, biorąc łyk drinka. -Słyszałem że masz problemy.- powiedział Rabe, stając obok Russova.-Podobno coś z Projektem Noe. - Tak jest.- odpowiedział Wiktor. - Ech.- westchnął Heinz.- Mówiłem, jesteśmy równi rangą. Przybyłem do ciebie jako przyjaciel, by dać ci radę. Generał Russov poczuł jak zaczyna się pocić. Bohater takiego formatu chce mu dać radę? Wiktor nie uważał się za wartego choćby uwagi tego człowieka, a sam Generał Heinz chce go potraktować jak przyjaciela? Wspaniałe, choć przytłaczające uczucie. - Słucham.- odpowiedział Russov, próbując opanować drżenie rąk. - Zbliża się dzień ostateczny.- zaczął Heinz, wbijając poranione oczy w nieboskłon.- Tam, za Linią Cere, szykują się do ataku. Wkrótce zacznie się prawdziwa rzeź, coś czego nie doświadczyliśmy jeszcze nigdy. Będziemy potrzebowali każdego człowieka jakiego możemy zmobilizować, każdej uncji siły jaką mamy do dyspozycji, każdej karty którą możemy użyć. Nie możemy się wachać. - R...rozumiem.- odpowiedział Wiktor. - Widzę że masz problemy przyjacielu.- kontynuował Heinz a bezpośredni ton onieśmielił Russova.- Wybacz mi brutalną szczerość, ale w obecnych czasach nic one nie znaczą. Tak długo jak problem nie jest związany z bezpieczeństwem Federacji, to nie jest problemem. Kiedy przyjmowaliśmy tytuł Generałów, porzucaliśmy nasze prywatne sprawy, stawaliśmy się orężem, służącym Federacji i chroniącym jej obywateli. Wszystko inne nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia. Jeśli twój problem nie jest z tym powiązany, to go zostaw. Jeśli jest, rozwiąż go możliwie jak najszybciej. Nie stać nas na błędy Wiktorze. Nie teraz. Russov uśmiechnął się i tym razem bez cienia wachania spojrzał na szpetną twarz Heinza. To co mówił mu jego rozmówca było calkowitą prawdą- liczyła się tylko Federacja. Wszystkie zagrożenia dla jej istnienia muszą zostać wyeliminowane. Obecnie nie było dla jego państwa większego zagrożenia, niż jej przywódca. Arise Karu, II Przywódca Federacji musiał zginąć, a jego miejsce zająć ktoś godny tego stanowiska. Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov poczuł przypływ nowej energii. To że akcja z CreepyTown się teraz nie udała, nie oznaczało jeszcze że musi się poddawać. W głowie zaczął już układać nowy plan. Najlepiej byłoby w nim wykorzystać szpiega, którego mieli w społeczności opornego miasteczka. Sieć zależności zaczęła się rozwijać w jego głowie. CreepyTown bylo filarem kłamstwa, na którym Arise zbudował swoją władzę- musiało więc upaść. Russov musiał się spieszyć- było mało czasu a wiele do zrobienia. Najlepiej zacząć od zrzucenia na kogoś winy za "wypadek" z Projektem Noe. Nie może sobie teraz pozwolić na utratę zaufania II Przywódcy. Gra się jeszcze nie skończyła Cz. 7: W drodze do burdelu Po całej awanturze przyjaciele doszli do wniosku, iż najlepiej będzie poszukać innych mieszkańców. Po części dla beki, żeby przekonać się w jakie dziwne zwierzęta się zmieniły, a po części by razem wymyślić rozwiązanie problemu przed jakim wszyscy stanęli. Idąc razem z towarzyszami przez las Przemek przyglądał się dokładnie ludzkiemu Krakenowi. Nie dlatego że tulił i niósł na rękach papugę~Strange, a z innego, dosyć prozaicznego powodu. - Co, ktoś tutaj zazdrości?- spytał Franceour, idący tuż za chłopakiem. Przemek nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią. - Ty się lepiej k#rwa nie odzywaj bo naprawdę rozpruje Ci gardło.- warknęła idąca na samym przodzie LoboTaker. Baldanderka radziła sobie w swojej formie lepiej niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać- po pierwszym ataku strachu, nastąpiła panika, znowu strach, zaprzeczenie, k#rwica, trzy sekundy akceptacji, rozpacz i stan poddenerwowania. LoboTaker oczywiście wiedziała pod jaką postacią się teraz znajduje, jednak nie chciała sobie o tym za często przypominać. Dlatego szła z przodu, z wysoko uniesioną głową, by nie dostrzegać swoich łap czy innych części ciała. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu że była mocno zdenerwowana. - Ale Lobo, on obraża Przemka.- zauważyła kicająca obok dziewczyny Hajsik. - Nie piowinnio Ciem tio ulazać.- dokończył jej myśl mały Smąriusz, nadal przesiadujący na plecach Krakena. - Wróg twojeg wroga i tak dalej...- dodał Kraken. - Mam to gdzieś!- zakrzyknęła Baldanderka.- Jak mnie któryś wk#rwia to zapi#rdolę! - Dobra Burek, już spokój.- powiedział Franceour. Gdy LoboTaker odwróciła ku niemu swój wściekły wzrok, niegdysiejsza papuga ponownie zwróciła się do Przemka.- Słuchaj, jak tak bardzo zazdrościsz, to mogę Cię wziąć na rączki. Papuga~Strange skierowała swoją ptasią główkę w stronę idącego obok Przemka z lekkim zaniepokojeniem. Wiedziała że Franceour zwyczajnie chce być wredny dla jej chłopaka, ale może ma rację? Może Przemek serio jest zazdrosny? - Właściwie, to mam pewną prośbę, Kraken.- powiedział chłopak-kot. Ludzka wersja zwierzaka Strange zwróciła ku niemu swoje oblicze. - Jeśli Pani pozwoli to nie ma problemu.- odpowiedział Kraken. - Lizus.- prychnął Franceour. - Spokojnie, to jeszcze nie na teraz.- odparł tajemniczo Przemek.- Muszę jeszcze ustalić kilka rzeczy. Papuga~Strange wzruszyła jedynie skrzydełkami. Ufała swojemu chłopakowi, więc chyba mogła mu pozwolić na małe szaleństwa z Krakenem. Najwyżej będzie miała za co go opi#rdolić. - Ale ja i tak chcę cię wziąć na rączki.- odpowiedział dziwnie nakręcony Franceour. Przemek spojrzał na niego z mieszanką strachu i niedowierzania. - Nie ma na świecie tylu piersi Strange żeby mnie do tego namówić.- syknął Przemek. W tym momencie zwierzak Strange natychmiast przybiegł do swojej właścicielki. - Słyszałaś Strange?- spytał Franceour, wskazując palcem oskarżająco na Przemka.- Ja próbowałem być miły a twój ruch...aeoae....chłopak się zaczął rzucać. - Ech, dogadajcie się.- syknęła Strange. - A ja przygotowałem nawet dla niego pudełko.- powiedział rozżalony nastolatek. Nagle koci instynkt Przemka zaczął działać na pełnych obrotach. Momentalnie zwrócił swoją całkowitą uwagę na Franceoura. - Czy ty powiedziałeś, pudełko?- spytał Przemek, szybko wspinając się po nogawce, brzuchu i ręce wprostna głowę Franceoura.- Gdzie? Gdzie to jest? - O tutaj.- odpowiedział serdecznie niedoszły ptak, trzymając w dłoniach niewiele większe od Przemka pudło. Sierściuch nie tracił czasu. Szybko zeskoczył z nastolatka i nurem wleciał do wnętrza pudełka. Źrenice maksymalnie się mu zwiększyły- dopiero teraz poczuł co to znaczy być kotem. Tu było tak wiele przestrzeni a jednocześnie tak mało przestrzeni. Tutaj był jego cały świat- on był jego centrum i ważnym elementem. Najważniejszym. Jedynym. On był pudełkiem, a pudełko było nim. - Nareszcie!- zakrzyknął Franceour, zamykając pudło i uwięzionego wewnątrz niego Przemka.- A teraz jeszcze tylko taki mały dodatek.- mówiąc to nastolatek nakleił na pudełko naklejkę z napisem "Kulab, Tadżykistan".- No i już, gotowy do wysłania. - Zapomniałeś o otworach na oddychanie!- zakrzyknął uwięziony w pudełku Przemek. - No cóż, takie życie.- odpowiedział jego adwersarz.- Może ktoś to zanieść na poczte? - Jia miogę!- powiedział Smąriusz, po czym powoli zaczął schodzić z pleców Krakena. - Smąriusz?!- krzyczał Przemek. - Niom. Mówiłiem zie siobie piopamiętiam! - Judasz ci d#pę lizał! - Przestaniecie się w końcu drzeć?- warczała Lobo, będąca na granicy wytrzymałości. Franceour schylał się już żeby podać Smąriuszowi pudełko, gdy nagle coś go oświeciło. W całym tym zamieszaniu zapomniał o taśmie klejącej- bez niej pudło było otwarte tylko w teorii i Przemek mógl z niego wyjść w każdej chwili. - O nie.- powiedział nastolatek. Przemek~koteł wiedział jak wykorzystać sytuację. Odbijając się od swoich dolnych nóg wyskoczył z pudełka i wskoczył zaskoczonemu Franceourowi prosto na twarz. Zaraz po tym rozpoczął prawdziwie kocią zemstę- zaczął gryźć i drapać chłopaka, a zwierzak Strange mógł tylko rzucać się i próbować uciec. - Ratunku!!- krzyczał Franceour, rzucając się po ziemi. - MAM WAS DOŚĆ!!- wydarła się Lobotaker, rzucając się zarówno na Przemka jak i jego ofiarę. Cała sytuacja wyglądała w sumie dosyć komicznie- Przmek drapał Franceoura po twarzy, jednocześnie wyginając ciało tak by nie zagryzła go Lobo. Baldanderka skakała po brzuchu nastolatka, wbijając w niego swoje pazury, próbując jednocześnie capnąć kota swoimi zębiskami. Zwierzak Strange natomiast, turlając się po ziemi i wymachując pięściami na wszystkie strony, próbował to przeżyć. - Chwili spokoju nie ma.- powiedziała papuga~Strange, używając skrzydła jako ręki do strzelenia pełnego zdegustowania facepalma.- Krakuś, mógłbyś się tym zająć? - Oczywiście Pani.- odpowiedział uprzejmie Kraken, odkładając Strange na ziemię i strzelając swoimi pięściami. - Dzięki Krakuś.- powiedziała z nieskrywaną wdzięcznością Strange, siedząc na barku swojego zwierzaka. - Nie ma o czym mówić.- odpowiedział Kraken, trzymając w jednej ze swoich dłoni Przemka i Franceoura, a w drugiej LoboTaker. Cała trójka miała w sumie dosyć podobne obrażenia. Limo pod okiem, duży, wręcz karykatularny guz na czole oraz ogólnie przetrzepiona skóra. Cała trójka w zasadzie ledwo mogła się ruszać. - No dobra...- powiedział z niemalym trudem Przemek.- Kto wiedział że s#kinsyn zachował swoją siłę w tej formie, niech podniesie rękę. Na prośbę kota nie zareagował nikt, nawet sam Kraken. - Tak też myślałem.- dokończył myśl Przemek. Po brutalnym pobiciu LoboTaker na pierwszym miejscu w marszu była KróliczkowyHajs. Kicając spokojnie i dostrzegając rożne pozytywy swojej obecnej formy, wyprzedzała lekko idących za nią towarzyszy. Nagle dziewczynka-króliczek zorientowała się że coś przed sobą widzi. Zbliżało się bardzo powoli, jednak gdy zobaczyło Hajsik, nieznacznie przyśpieszyło. BananowyKróliczek wysiliła nieco swój wzrok, by dokładnie stwierdzić z czym ma do czynienia. To był bobas! Mniejszy nawet niż Smąriusz- mógł mieć najwyżej kilka miesięcy. Mały, całkowicie łysy i bezzębny, miał na sobię tylko małą, białą pieluszkę. - Twój kolega?- spytał Kraken, kierując pytanie do leżącego mu na głowie Smąriusza. - Pielwsi laś gio widzię.- stwierdził duch-dzieciak. Gdy raczkujący w ich stronę bobas był już na wyciągnięcie ręki, Hajsik olśniło. Wszędzie poznałaby te wielkie, pełne radości oczy. - Maksio!- zakrzyknęła uradowana dziewczynka i zaczęła szybciej kicać w stronę malucha. Kilka sekund i bobas padł w ramiona swojej przemienionej właścicielce. Nie wiedząc za bardzo jak się zachować, zaczął ją gładzić po puszystym futerku, śmiejąc się słodko. - Maksio też się trochę....zmienił.- podsumowała papuga~Strange. - Hajs!- usłyszała nagle dziewczynka.- Haaajs! BananowyKróliczek zwracała pyszczek we wszystkie strony, jednak nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec kto ją woła. - Banan, chyba coś siedzi Maksiowi na głowie.- zauważyła Strange. Dziewczynka przyjrzała się i rzeczywiście, jej zwierzak miał coś na sobie. Było bardzo małe, całe czarne i wyglądem łudząco przypominało jaszczurkę. Wyglądało to trochę tak jakby to właśnie ten gad kierował Maksiem. - To ja, Serek!- zakrzyknęła jaszczurka. - Robak!!!- wydarła się Hajsik, zrzucając jaszczurkę z głowy Maksia. - Co do...- spytał Serek, upadając z impetem na ziemię. - Ja ci dam mi włazić na Maksia!!- krzyczała dziewczynka, skacząc swoim 10 krotnie większym ciałem po małej jaszczurce.- Ma masz! I masz! I masz!! KróliczkowyHajs używała calej siły jaką w sobie miała żeby zgnieść małego Serka. Jaszczurza wersja jej ojca natomiast, łamała sobie powoli wszystkie kości pod ciężarem swojej córki. - Hajsik, przestań!- powiedziała papuga~Strange.- To Serek. - Tak wiem ciociu.- odpowiedziała dziewczynka, uderzając dolną łapką jeszcze kilkukrotnie, po czym schodząc ze swojego połamanego ojca. - Aaaaa...- tylko tyle mógł teraz powiedzieć mocno pokiereszowany Serek. - Nic ci nie jest?- spytał Kraken, nachylając się nad pobitą jaszczurką. - Nie...tylko...mam...pytanie...- słowa ledwo przechodziły Serkowi przez gardło.-Czemu...Strange...nie...jest... - Wal śmiało.- powiedziała Strange, kierując swój wzrok na Hajsik. Chwilę później BananowyKróliczek ponownie zaczęła traktować swojego ojca jak pająka znalezionego w łazience. To go oduczy przetrzymywać jej kasę z komunii. Cz. 8: Czy wy naprawdę to jeszcze czytacie? - Ała....moje wszystko.- jęczał siedzący Krakenowi w kieszeni, połamany Serek. Ludzka wersja zwierzaka Strange wyglądała teraz bardziej jak ludzka wersja hinduskiego pociągu w godzinach szczytu. Na jednym swoim ramieniu miał papugę~Strange a na drugim bobasa~Maksia. Na jego głowie leżał sobie wygodnie Smąriusz a w swoich rękach Kraken trzymał mocno połamanych Lobo, Przemka i Franceoura. Jakby tego było mało, chcąca równouprawnienia KróliczkowyHajsik zawiesiła się na plecach ludzkiej wersji podwodnego stwora. Mówiąc kolokwialnie Kraken był obładowany jak sk#rwysyn. Jednak nie wydawało mu się to przeszkadzać. - Krakuś?- powiedziała lekko zmartwionym głosem Strange. - Tak, Pani?- spytał Kraken. - Na pewno powinieneś nas wszystkich nieść? - Mam ich zrzucić, Pani?- dopytywał się stwór, luzując lekko ręce, sprawiając że Przemek, Lobo i Franceur zaczęli mu się wyślizgiwać. - Nie o to chodziło.- odpowiedziała papuga~Strange a jej zwierzak natychmiast powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji.- Po prostu pytam czy nie jesteśmy ciężarem. - Oczywiście że nie. W tej formie mam tyle samo siły jak wcześniej.- odrzekł Kraken, uśmiechając się dumnie. Słysząc to papuga~Strange uspokoiła się nieco. Skoro jej Krakusiowi to nie przeszkadza, to może się spokojnie dalej opi#rdalać na jego ramieniu. - To wyjaśnia moje wielopoziomowe obrażenia.- jęczał Przemek~koteł, wskazując swoją łapką na guza na swojej głowie. Przy bliższym spojrzeniu dało się dojrzeć, że na guzie umiejscowionym na głowie chłopaka, rośnie drugi guz. - Aye.- potwierdzili w jednym momencie Lobo i Franceour. W tym momencie siedzący Krakenowi na barku bobas~Maksio zaczął się rzucać i cicho jęczeć. Raz były to odgłosy raczej szczęśliwe, jednak po chwili zmieniały się one niemalże w płacz. - Cio oń cie?- spytał patrzący na wszystko z prespektywy głowy Krakena Smąriusz. - Pewnie srać.- odpowiedziała lekko zmęczonym głosem LoboTaker. W jednym momencie wszyscy zeszli, wyłączając Maksia, zeszli z Krakena. Smąriusz szybko ześlizgnął się po jego plecach, podobnie jak Hajsik, reszta wyskoczyła z ludzkiej wersji zwierzaka Strange jak gdyby był tonącym Titanicem, a ziemia szalupą ratunkową. Z ich perspektywy chyba tak to wyglądało. Mocno zdziwiony Kraken wziął bobasa na ręce i przyjrzał się mu z widocznym przerażeniem. Maksio nie poprzestawał w swoim kalejdoskopie dziwnych dźwięków. Wykrzywiając twarz na różne możliwe sposoby i wydając z siebie mocno niepokojące dźwięki, utwierdzał wszystkich wokół w przekonaniu, że śnieg z którego stworzona była jego pieluszka zaraz przestanie być biały. - No więc, kto się nim zajmie?- spytał Kraken, patrząc z nadzieją w oczach na swoich towarzyszy. Wszyscy niczym jeden mąż zrobili zdecydowany krok w tył. Kraken zbliżył się do nich na odległość metra, trzymając przed sobą małego, wciąż wydającego dziwne dźwięki Maksia. W odpowiedzi reszta oddaliła się od niego na odległość dwóch metrów. - Hajsik?- niegdysiejszy morski stwór zwrócił się do BananowegoKróliczka. - Eee...co jest doktorku?- spytała dziewczynka, uśmiechając się niewinnie. - To twój zwierzak, może byś tak...- Kraken nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, gdy KróliczkowyHajs, rzuciła się na ziemię, w której zaczęła energicznie kopać. Kopała z taką prędkością że przestrzeń wokół niej wypełniła się intensywnym kurzem. Gdy ten opadł, nie było już dziewczynki- była za to niemałej długości nora. - Pani?- resztki nadziei jeszcze walczyły w oczach Krakena, gdy zwracał się do papugi~Strange. - Wybacz Krakuś.- powiedziała Strange, drapiąc się skrzydłem po głowie z zakłopotania, siedząc na grzbiecie Przemka. Dziecko wyglądało jakby było na skraju wytrzymałości. Zaczęło się rzucać na wszystkie strony, krzyczeć i płakać. Kraken był bez szans. Musiał się poddać swojemu losowi. - S#kinsyny!- usłyszeli nagle czyiś kobiecy głos. Cała scena działa się bardzo szybko. Przed oczami przyjaciół mignęła mała, czarna postać unosząca się w powietrzu. Z niemałą prędkością podleciała przed Krakena i złapała pieluszkę małego Maksia w swoje szpony, unosząc jednocześnie bobasa. Kraken niespecjalnie o niego walczył- można było nawet zobaczyć ulgę na jego twarzy, gdy czarny stworek zabierał Maksia. Jedyną reakcją dziecka na gwałtowne unoszenie się coraz wyżej, był głośniejszy płacz. - Spokojnie Maksio, uratuję Cię!- zakrzyknęła papuga~Strange, unosząc się w powietrze.- AAAAA!!- wydarła się, gdy zorientowała się że znajduje się nad ziemią. Tymczasem bobas~Maksio i enigmatyczny stwór który go porwał zaczęli oddalać się coraz dalej i szybciej. Nie minęła chwila a dla stojących na ziemi przyjaciół byli małą kropką pędzącą po niebie. - Maksio?- powiedziała BananowyKróliczek, wyciągając pyszczek z norki.- Maksio? - Porwali go.- powiedział Serek - P...porwali?- spytała Hajsik, do której oczu zaczęły powoli napływać łzy. Całej grupie zrobiło się szkoda przyjaciółki. Maksio był jej ukochanym zwierzakiem- fakt że pod jej nosem go porwano, musiał być dla niej druzgocący. Dziewczynka zakryła swoje małe, królicze oczka swoimi łapkami, najprawdopodobniej po to żeby nikt nie widział jak płacze. - Ej, Hajs, spokojnie.- powiedział Przemek~koteł, podchodząc ostrożnie do dziewczynki. - Włiaśnie, odsiśkamy go.- dopowiedział Smąriusz. KróliczkowaHajsik zabrała łapki ze swoich oczu i ku przemożnemu zdziwieniu jej towarzyszy, nie było tam widać smutku. Jej małe, słodkie, królicze oczka były pełne chęci mordu i całkowitej anihilacji. Zegarek na jej szyi opromienił ją światłem na tyle jasnym, że wszyscy wokół musieli zamknąć oczy. Gdy je otworzyli, zaniemówili. Mała BananowaKróliczek w swoich łapkach trzymała dwa, większe od niej czarne karabiny szturmowe M16, w wersji A2, z gwintem o krótszym skoku, wyposażone w w mechanizmy spustowe umożliwiające strzelanie ogniem pojedynczym i seriami trójstrzałowymi. - ODDAWAĆ MOJEGO MAKSIA!!- krzyczała dziewczynka, posyłając serię w niebo. Nie wiedział gdzie był, ani dlaczego nic nie widział. Był dobrym, sumiennym urzędnikiem. Jako łącznik pomiędzy administracją cywilną a 1 Brygadą Kawalerii pod dowództwem samego Marcusa Alzamirano, jednego z Generałów i członka Dzieci Heinricha, mógł cieszyć się różnymi przywilejami i względnym bezpieczeństwem. Jedyne co mu mogło zaszkodzić to służby bezpieczeństwa Federacji- ale przecież najpierw musiał zrobić coś złego! Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie odważyłby się w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić swojej ukochanej ojczyźnie. Nie tylko dlatego że kochał swój kraj- również (a może przede wszystkim) z przemożnego strachu przed osławionym Tardsihem Łowrowem. W Federacji była taka zasada, że przynajmniej raz na pięć lat urzędnicy musieli udać się do więzień dla zdrajców i zobaczyć jakim torturom są poddawani. On był na takiej wycieczce raz i starczyło mu na całe życie. Nie sądził żeby w czasie swojej kariery zrobił coś, przez co naraził się Przywódcy. Co więcej, spełniał swoje obowiązki wyjątkowo sumiennie! Zgodnie z zaleceniami jako oficer mający dostęp do Projektu Noe, natychmiast zajął się sprawą nie jasnego wypadku jaki miał miejsce dzisiaj rano. Dziwił się swoim kolegom którzy tak trywialnie traktowali śledztwo w tej sprawie- wiadomo, promień uderzył w tereny zniszczone przez wojnę, ale co by było gdyby trafiło w miasto Federacji?! To do czego doszedł mówiło samo za siebie- sierżant BloodRaven był odpowiedzialny za nieautoryzowane użycie broni. Niewykluczone jednak było że działał z rozkazu kogoś wysoce postawionego i właśnie taką niepokojącą wiadomość miał zanieść swojemu Generałowi. Nim jednak dotarł do gabinetu Marcusa Alzamirano, stracił przytomność. Teraz siedział tu, nawet nie wiedział gdzie. Z grubą, czarną wstążką związaną wokół oczu i przywiązany mocno do krzesła. Próbował krzyczeć, ale nikt mu nie odpowiadał- najprawdopodobniej był w jakimś dźwiękoszczelnym pomieszczeniu. Po kilku minutach usłyszał jakiś dźwięk. Otwieranie a potem szybkie zamykanie drzwi. Zbliżające się do niego kroki. - Ratunku!!- krzyczał w niebogłosy. - Zamknij się kretynie.- odpowiedział mu jakiś mężczyzna. Po kilku sekundach analizy skojarzył do kogo należał ten głos. Do osoby pod której rozkazami kiedyś miał okazję służyć- Generał Wiktor Emanuel Russov. -Generale, dzięki Bogu że Pan...- nie dokończył zdania. Mocne, konkretne uderzenie w szczękę pozbawiło go tej możliwości. Chciał spytać dlaczego, co się tu dzieje i czy jest o coś oskarżony. Wizja znęcającego się tygodniami nad jego ciałem Tardsiha była tak przerażająca że nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zwieracze mu puściły a oficer poczuł ciepło wokół krocza. - Cholera by Cię.- powiedział Russov, nachylając się nad oficerem i wkładając mu kawałek materiału do ust.- A to żebyś się już nie darł. Łącznik nie wiedział już o co chodziło. Przez chwilę przeszło mu przez myśl że naprawdę dotarł do jakiegoś spisku, ale szybko odrzucił te myśl. Spiskowcy, u władzy Federacji? Władza o nich dbała, była dla nich dobra. Nie mogła ich okłamywać. - Wybacz chłopie że ci to robię.- kontynuował Russov, wyciągając coś z kieszeni.- Jednak za głęboko kopałeś, to się nie dziw że kończysz w grobie. Muszę jakoś pozbyć się podejrzeń i jednocześnie zrzucić na kogoś winę. Wybacz chłopie, ale mam zamiar upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Mężczyzna uspokoił się lekko. Co prawda to co mówił mu Wiktor nie napawało optymizmem- jednak oficer mimowolnie poczuł że wizja tortur oddala się coraz dalej. Zatrząsł się tylko lekko, gdy poczuł jak Russov zakłada na jego uszy słuchawki. - Wziąłem nagranie które ta gówniara zrobiła na jedną specjalną misję.- mówił dalej Wiktor.- Lekko przerobiłem, mam nadzieję że wystarczy. Miał pytania. Tak wiele pytań. Jednak wszystkie zniknęły w jednym momencie, wraz z jego myślami. W momencie w którym w swoich uszach usłyszał cudowny śpiew. Cz. 9: Lejesz wodę Przemeg!!!1 Renzan stał na parapecie i przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w oknie. Wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić jak szybko i jak bardzo się zmienił. Był jastrzębiem. Drapieżnikiem o stosunkowo krótkichi szerokich skrzydłach oraz długim ogonie. Wszystkie pióra były granatowe- poza końcówkami skrzydeł, które były brązowe jak jego dziób. Nadludzki wzrok pomógł mu dostrzeć zbliżającą się przyjaciółkę na długo przed tym nim echolokacja, której ona teraz używała, wykryła burdel. Niedoszły półsmok zastanowił się przez chwilę. Dziewczyna trzymała w szponach małego bobasa, którego Renzan widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Jej plan nie był zły- rozejrzeć się po okolicy i znaleźć jakieś poszlaki, typu "co się stało". On wziął wschodnią część miasteczka a ona zachodnią. Renzan właściwie nic nie znalazł- widział tylko tyle że inni mieszkańcy również zmienili się w zwierzęta, zaskakująco jednak, mało kto się tym przejmował. "Dzień jak codzień", pewnie myśleli. Dźwięk gwałtownego uderzenia w drzwi oderwał Renzana od przemyśleń. Jastrząb poderwał się do lotu a gdy znalazł się przy drzwiach burdelu, użył swoich morderczych szponów by je otworzyć. Przed drzwiami leżała Salai. Ją również dotknęły działania tego, co ich wszystkich dotknęło. Dziewczyna z bladolicej demonicy zmieniła się w małego, czarnego nietoperza. Pokrytego sierścią, z ostrymi pazurami i proporcjonalnie długimi skrzydłami, których błona, tak samo jak brzuszek demonicy, była koloru fioletowego. Jedynym co pozwalało rozpoznać w niej dawną przyjaciółkę były oczy- jedno z nich krwistoczerwone, a drugie jaskrawo zielone. Tak jak wydawało się że nietopero~Salai doznała pewnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu po uderzeniu w drzwi, tak jej mały pasażer już nie. Leżał pod nią, brzuchem do ziemi, milcząc i zapewne próbując objąć swoim małym rozumkiem co się stało. - Cholera jasna.- syknęła Salai, wlatując z otwartymi ustami do burdelu. Do jej pazurów nadal był uczepiony bobas~Maksio. - Zajmujesz się teraz kradzieżą dzieci?- spytał Renzan, zamykając drzwi. - Nawet mnie nie denerwuj.- odpowiedziała Salai, kładąc Maksia na stole.- Już mi starczy że muszę siedzieć w tym j#banym ciele. - Wszyscy w tym siedzimy, Salai.- odpowiedział spokojnie Renzan. - Ale czemu nietoper?!- wybuchła dziewczyna.- Czemu nie biały tygrys?! Albo biały lew?! Albo fioletowy smok?! albo biały tygrys?! - Powiedziałaś "biały tygrys" dwa razy.- zauważył Renzan. - Bo białe tygrysy są zajebiste!- zakrzyknęła nietopero~Salai.- Poza tym, jak ja mam teraz czytać Yaoi, proszę ja ciebie?! Co ja mam je, k#rwa lizać?- dziewczyna zamilkła na chwilę i wyglądała jakby się nad czymś zastanawiała.- Właściwie... - Zostawmy to.- Renzan nie miał najmniejszej ochoty kontynuować dyskusji na ten temat.- Po co ci to dziecko? Salai rzuciła okiem na małego Maksia, a następnie znów skierowała swój wzrok na Jastrzębia~Renzana. - Mieli go jacyś ludzie.- odpowiedziała Salai.- W życiu ich nie widziałam. Prawdopodobnie to oni są odpowiedzialni za to że jestem nietoperem! - Aha.- stwierdził Renzan.- A zabrałaś to dziecko bo... - Przesłuchamy je!- odpowiedziała entuzjastycznie dziewczyna. Niegdysiejszy półsmok niemal zaniemówił. - Chcesz przesłuchać niemowlaka?- spytał Renzan. - Pewnie że tak!- odrzekła Salai.- Popamięta mnie s#czysyn za zrobienie ze mnie nietopera! Jastrząb~Renzan nie wiedział na dobrą sprawę od czego zacząć. Może od tego że niemowlaki, jak sama ich nazwa wskazuje, nie mówią? Od tego że nie ma właściwie pojęcia dlaczego jego znietoperzona koleżanka wyciągnęła gazetkę w czasie kiedy on rozmyśla? - Co ty robisz?- zrezygnowania w głosie Renzana nie dało się nie uslyszeć. - Zacznę od tortur psychicznych.- powiedziała Salai. Dziewczyna stanęła przed zdezorientowanym Maksiem, trzymając w szponach czarno-białe pisemko i uśmiechając się szatańsko. - To jest mój biały kruk.- zaczęła nietopero~Salai, złowieszczym głosem.- Hardcore Yaoi Hentai pod tytułem "Nie o to mi chodziło kiedy mówiłem żebyśmy poszli na loda!: edycja rozszerzona"! No a teraz mały k#rwiu.-dziewczyna zbliżyła się do ssącego własny kciuk bobaso~Maksia.- Gadaj co wiesz albo zobaczysz wszystko! WSZYSTKO! Renzan bardzo żałował że jako jastrząb miał ponad przeciętny wzrok- co prawda odwrócił głowę jak tylko zobaczył okładkę, ale zdążył zobaczyć jej mały kawałek. Chociaż powiedzenie "mały" nie jest tutaj dobrym określeniem. Jastrzębiem wstrząsnęły dreszcze. Będzie miał jeszcze gorsze koszmary niż te z czasów wojny. Natomiast jedyną reakcją Maksia było rozłożenie się na stole, z zezem rozbieżnym. Jego stosunkowo mały móżdżek nie posiadał jeszcze zdolności łączenia mangowych linii w jedną, przerażającą całość. Strategia Salai tutaj poległa. -No dobrze, to spróbujemy przymusu bezpośredniego.- powiedziała nietopero~Salai, ostrząc pazury. Renzan miał już coś powiedzieć, kiedy dostrzegł za oknem, przy burdelu dwie postaci. Jedną z nich był młody, czarnowłosy nastolatek a drugim wysoki, starszy od niego mężczyzna, na którego całym ciele przesiadywały najróżniejsze zwierzęta (plus umieszczone na jego głowie dziecko). Sokół rozprostował skrzydła. - Salai, jak wyglądali ci "dziwni ludzie" o których mówiłaś?- spytał Renzan. - A skąd mam k#rwa wiedzieć?- syknęła nietopero~Salai.- Jak nie rozkładam ust jak przeciętna galerianka ud to nic nie widzę. Nagle okno przez które patrzy Renzan rozbiło się na tysiące małych kawałków, za sprawą uderzenia wielkiego, białego kamienia. Sokół przyjrzał się mu bliżej i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził że to nie był kamień- tylko króliczek i to tego żółty. Mały, rozkoszny słodziaczek. Trzymający w łapkach dwa karabiny szturmowe. - Oddawać Maksia wy poj#bane sk#rwysyny bo zrobię wam z dup jesień średniowiecza k#rwa!!!- wydarła się KróliczkowyHajs. Jastrzębiowi~Renzanowi, nietoper~Salai i bobasowi~Maksiowi w jednym momencie opadły szczęki. - Hajs?- spytała Salai. Pod napływem miłości do zwierzaka dziewczynka nie wytrzymała. Nacisnęła na obydwa spusty a grad pocisków wystrzelił z lufy z gigantyczną kakofonią ogłuszających huków. Pociski latały niemalże wszędzie, idealnie jednak mijając wszystkich żywych w pomieszczeniu. Nieważne w jakim kierunku leciały czy od czego się odbijały, wściekła Hajsik nie była w stanie trafić w nic żywego. Cała ta masakra trwała kilka sekund, po których BananowyKróliczek stała, cała trzęsąca się i ciężko sapiąca, z lufami opuszczonymi do dołu. Wyglądała jak osoba która po raz pierwszy oddała salwę w burdelu, będąc w postaci małego, puchatego zwierzątka. Co prawda dziewczynka prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie przeżyła, ale w tym miasteczku nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Po niczym niezmąconej ciszy jaka zapanowała po strzelaninie w wykonaniu Hajsik, pierwszą osobą która się odezwała, był Maksio. O ile nagły atak płaczu, połączony z atakiem ksztuszącego smrodu można tak nazwać. - Wiecie.- powiedział Franceour, wystawiając głowę przez rozbite okno.- Jeśli nawet wtedy nie chciało mu się srać, to teraz z pewnością opróżnił zbiornik. - W takim razie...- KróliczkowyHajs z całkowicie pokerowym pyszczkiem odłożyła przewyższające ją karabiny szturmowe na podłogę i zaczęła powoli odkicywać do wyjścia.- Wy się nim teraz zajmijcie. Dziewczynka bardzo szybko opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając za sobą jedynie zszokowanych przyjaciół. Wzork tych z nich którzy przebywali obok Krakena natychmiast skupił się na zwierzaku Strange. - Nie ma mowy.- powiedział Kraken, zrzucając z siebie bezceremonialnie wszystkich za wyjątkiem swojej Pani. Cz: 10 Przemeg no zlituj siem no Kilka minut później wszyscy przyjaciele siedzieli w kółeczku w środku burdelu, przypatrując się sobię nawzajem. - Więc...- powiedział leżący na brzuchu Przemek~koteł. Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. - Więc...- wtórowała mu siedząca na jego grzbiecie papuga~Strange. Jej wątku również nikt nie poruszył. - Noś kulwa!- syknął dziecko~Smąriusz.- Miozie mi ktioś piowiedzieć cio tielaź?! Pytanie zadane przez Smąriusza trafiło centralnie w punkt. Do tego momentu ich plan ograniczał się do zwykłego "znaleźć wszystkich i potem coś wymyślić". Tyle że to "później" właśnie nadeszło i nikt nie wiedział jakie działania przedsiewziąć. - Zadałeś dobre pytanie.- powiedział jatrząb~Renzan.- Wszyscy wiemy że trzeba coś zrobić, ale każdy z nas zachodzi w głowę co. Nie wiemy nawet dlaczego to się stało. - Strangu podejrzewa Federację.- powiedziała KróliczkowyHajs, głaszcząc bobasa~Maksia swoją łapką. - S#kinsyny!- powiedziała jaszczurka~Serek, wygrażając się swoimi małymi piąstkami.- Ja nie chcę być jaszczurką. - Troszku za późno.- odpowiedziała nietopero~Salai. - O jakieś 4000 lat.- dodał Przemek~koteł. - I po co było tak się śpieszyć?- spytał Franceour, patrząc z góry na małego Serka.- Jakbyś był drugim albo trzecim plemnikiem, to by nie było problemu. Umysł Serka zaczął działać na najwyższych możliwych obrotach. Potrzebował riposty doskonałej, takiej od której niegdysiejszej papudze odpadną wszystkie włosy z głowy i pozostawi go w takim stopniu zdruzgotania psychicznego, że nigdy nie odważy się nikogo obrazić. Zwłaszcze jego. Tak, to musi być pocisk doskonały, inteligentny i ostateczny. Jaszczurka~Serek nie mogła jednak na to wpaść, więc przyszły szwagier Przemka zwyczajnie rzucił się na dłoń Franceoura i wbił swoje małe, acz morderczo ostre ząbki w jego palec. Niegdysiejszy smok wgryzł się na tyle mocno w palec wskazujący zwierzaka Strange, że aż zaczęła lecieć z niego krew. - AAAAAAA!!- zaczął krzyczeć Franceour, rzucając się po ziemi i machając dłonią na wszystkie strony, próbując zrzucić z siebie Serka.- Złaaaaź!! Jaszuczurka jednak nie miała zamiaru puścić i wgryzała się tylko mocniej. - Ech.- westchnęła Strange.- Krakuś? Kraken nie potrzebował niczego więcej usłyszeć- skoro jej Panią irytuje ta dwójka, to na spokojnie zajmie się ich uciszeniem. Gdy drugi zwierzak Strange zaczął wstawać, Serka i Franceoura jakby trafił piorun. Niegdysiejszy smok puścił palec Franceoura, po czym razem stanęli na baczność. - N...nie ma potrzeby.- powiedziała była papuga, schylając się lekko i głaszcząc Serka po pyszczku.- To tylko takie przyjacielskie utarczki, prawda Seruś? Przyszły szwagier Przemka odwrócił wzrok w kierunku nastolatka i wbił w niego czerwone z wściekłości oczy pełne nienawiści. - Nigdy...nie mówi...na mnie...- zaczął Serek - Ekhem.- kaszlnął Kraken. - Znaczy...- jaszczurka walczyła ze swoim wewnętrznym gniewem, starając się go okiełznać. Serkowi na spokojnie wystarczył obraz pobitej Lobo, Przemka i Franceoura, żeby nabrać opinii na temat siły ludzkiej wersji pupila Strange. Z ciężkim sercem wyciagnął swoją małą, gadzią łapkę w kierunku niegdysiejszej papugi.- Jasne. Przyjacielskie. W miarę zadowolony z tej sytuacji Kraken usiadł na swoim miejscu, z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zadanie nawet nie musiało zostać wykonane żeby zostać wykonane. - No dobrze, to skoro panienki skończyły się już obrabiać, to może zajmiemy się prawdziwym problemem?- warknęła stojąca przez cały czas LoboTaker. - Ja się w sumię mogę zabić.- powiedział Przemek~koteł. - Nie!- zakrzyknęła papuga~Strange.- Nie będę miała na kim tak wygodnie siedzie....Znaczy.....Twoje ciało i tak pozostanie kocie! - Wrócę w innym- odrzekł Przemek. - Jako niemowlak?- spytała wzburzona Strange.- Jasne, będę wychowywać własnego chłopaka! - To jakbyście już byli małżeństwem.- wtrącił się Renzan. - Czy możemy się chociaż raz nie skupiać na Przemku?- spytała nietopero~Salai.- Gadajmy o tym jak nas wszystkich przywrócić! Wszyscy zaczęli się intensywnie zastanawiać. Pomysły jakie pojawiały się w ich głowach wydawały się nie rozwiązywać problemu nawet połowicznie. - Zegarek?- spytał trzymający się za palec Franceour, wskazując na Hajsik. - A żebym ja wiedziała jak go używać...- odpowiedziała BananowyKróliczek.- Niewykluczone że jakbym spróbowała go użyć to zamieniłby nas w jakieś mangowskie abominacje. - Myślałem że tym właśnie jesteśmy.- wtrącił się Kraken. - Dobra, takie pitu-pitu to se możemy wsadzić w rzyć.- syknęła LoboTaker.- Może by tak pójśc do Mikhalna albo do Mii i się ich spytać o poradę? - Sami się zmienili w zwierzęta.- powiedział jastrząb~Renzan.- Widziałem ich jak latałem po mieście. Podejrzewam że pracują nad rozwiązaniem. - Nie mam zamiaru polegać na tym fi#cie.- powiedziała nietopero-Salai, patrząc gniewnie przed siebie. - W sumie jakby to była poważniejsza sprawa, to moglibyśmy wykorzystać moje życzenie...- powiedziała papuga~Strange. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z żywym zainteresowaniem. - Życzenie?- spytała Hajsik. - A, nie mówiłam wam?- spytała piratka.- To w sumie ciężko wyjaśnić. Mój koliberek po kilku stuleciach bycia moim Strażnikiem napełnił się energią tak...bardzo. - I może dzięki temu spełniać życzenia?- spytała LoboTaker. - Energia w moim artefakcie skumulowała się przez ten czas...-kontynuowała lekko poddenerwowana Strange. - I może dzięki temu spełniać życzenia?- spytał Serek. - Dzięki takiemu połączeniu...- próbowała dokończyć mocno zdenerwowana papuga. - I może dzięki temu spełniać życzenia?- spytała nietopero~Salai. W tym momencie cierpliwość dziewczyny się skończyła. Nie chcą słuchać jak to działa, to trudno. - Tak, może spełniać pi#przone życzenia!!- wydarła się Strange.- Chociaż tylko jedno.- dodała już spokojniej.- I musielibyście mnie go pozbawić. - Dawaj wisior!!- zakrzyknął Serek, szarżując w stronę Strange.- Nie będę j#baną jaszczurką!! Mała jaszczurka zaczęła biec przez całe kółeczko, maniakalnie próbując dostać się do papugi~Strange. Przebierając szybko swoimi gadzimi nóżkami, miał przed oczami jeden cel- powrócić do swojej poprzedniej, majestatycznej postaci. Jego mała epopeja jednak szybko się skończyła. Gdzieś w połowie drogi, nie wiadomo skąd, w ciało Serka niczym grom z jasnego nieba wbiła się z hukiem ludzka pięść. Uderzenie było tak silne, że deska na której w tamtym momencie stała jaszczurka, połamała się doszczętnie. A wraz z nią sam Serek, którego ciało zniknęło pod pięścią stojącego nad nim Krakena. Huk uderzenia naprawdę był spory, na tyle żeby na ciałach wszystkich wokół pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Chyba trzeba będzie pomyśleć nad nowym rankingiem najsilniejszych postaci w CreepyTown. - Ja...przecież....tylko....żartowałem...- dało się usłyszeć cichy, połamany jak on sam głos Serka spod pięści Krakena. - Nie narażę, duszy Pani z powodu twoich żartów.- powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie Kraken. - Ooooo- westchnęła papuga~Strange, a jej papuzie oczka zaczęły przypominać te należące do szczeniaków.- Jaaakie to słoooodkie. - NIE WYTRZYMAM!!- wrzasnęła LoboTaker.- Nie wytrzymam już dłużej jako pies! Nie wytrzymam dłużej z wami i ani myślę wytrzymywać dłużej w tym mieście!! Baldanderka usiadła na miejscu i skupiła się. Jej rasa dzięki łasce Boga Wszechmogącego była w stanie zmienić swoją postać praktycznie na zawołanie. Ktoś taki jak ona nie będzie przesiadywał w jednej formie, co to to nie! Skupiając całkowicie swoją uwagę na procesie przemiany, poczuła jak zaczyna się zmieniać. Jak znikają jej psie łapy, jak traci sierść, jak przestaje być psem. Otworzyła oczy. Wszystko wyglądało teraz inaczej- wszystko i wszyscy byli zdecydowanie więksi i w pewien sposób groźniejsi. Sufit wydawał się być tak nieosiągalny jak niebo a jej przyjaciele, nawet ci najmniejsi, wyglądali niczym mityczni giganci. - Zmieniłam się w jakąś mniejszą wersję?- chciała spytać Baldanderka gdy zorientowała się że nie ma ust. Przemek ledwo mógł wyrobić ze śmiechu. Patrzył z góry na LoboTaker- która z psa, zamieniła się w błękitną dżdżownicę, leżąca na podłodzę. Kot trząsł się cały z rozbawienia, o mało co nie zrzucając z siebie swojej Strange. - Ach, wspomnienia.- powiedziała KróliczkowyHajs, zachwycając się dżdżownico~Lobo. Zabawa nie trwała długo. Po kilku sekundach, jakby pod pewnym przymusem, ciało LoboTaker ponownie przyjęło postać dużego, błękitnego psa. - Ech.- westchnęła dziewczyna.- I tak źle i tak niedobrze. - To co robimy?- spytała nietopero~Salai. Ponownie zapanowała burza mózgów a propozycje były różnorakie. Jedną z nich było to, żeby Przemek przeniósł ich dusze do innych ciał- ale jakoś nikt nie miał zamiaru rozstawać się ze swoimi korpusami. Drugim było użycie przezroczystego proszku Strange, jednak ich sytuacja nie wydawała się być spowodowana żadną chorobą ani ułomnością, więc raczej by nie zadziałał. Chwilę potem padła propozycja użycia białego- niby się od tego nie zmienią, ale może tak śćpają, że zapomną że utknęli w ciałach odrzuconych postaci ze Stumilowego Lasu. A gdy przyjaciele rozmyślali nad swoim istnieniem w ich kierunku z niesamowitą prędkością zaczął nadciągać lecący w powietrzu pojazd. Niewielki, zbudowany ze stopu tytanowo-wandamowego i ciągnący za sobą długą, błękitną smugę, do złudzenia przypominającą ogon. Na jej boku umieszczony był natomiast symbol Federacji. Cz. 11: Koniec Gloria była temu przeciwna- mówiła że to szalone miasto, że nie ma powodu żeby się tam zapuszczał, że jako Przywódca powinien siedzieć w Metropolii. Oczywiście musiał jej słuchać, a przynajmniej tak sądziła dziewczyna. Arise nigdy jej nie mówił kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach otrząsnął się z transu. I póki co na wszelki wypadek wolał tego nie robić. Mimo wszystkich przeciwności zdołał się wyrwać z Federacji. Ścigacz turboodrzutowy S-3 „Zorza” był nowniką w arsenale jego państwa- napędzany systemem „smuga” pozwala uzyskać wyniki 100 m/s na wysokości 300 stóp nad ziemią, w teorii miał być używany w celu szybkiego ataku siejąc zamęt i dezorientacje na polu bitwy. Jednak jako że Arise, a oficjalnie Przemek0980, władcą najpotężniejszego państwa w Kraju jest, to może sobie pozwolić na mały wyskok nowoczesną maszyną siejącą śmierć i zniszczenie. Co prawda na początku chciał udać się limuzyną a potem przez myśl przeszło mu by usiąść za sterami podstawowego samolotu Federacji- SSz WRSn/WKA/DL w.6g "Komety", jednak obydwie opcje szybko odrzucił. Chciał udać się do CreepyTown sam, a każda z tamtych opcji dodawała przynajmniej jednego pasażera. Do miejsca jego największej porażki- nie jako Przywódca Federacji, czy mściciel. CreepyTown musiało istnieć, przynajmniej jeszcze trochę. Zgodnie z ostatnią wolą Heinricha Welffa, miasteczko i jego mieszkańcy musieli przetrwać w pełni sił. Co prawda Arise nie dokońca rozumiał zagmatwany i w niektórych miejscach zaprzeczający sobie plan Nauczyciela, jednak był zdeterminowany żeby go wykonać. CreepyTown musiało istnieć. - A kiedy przestanie być potrzebne...- wyszeptał sam do siebie ucharakteryzowany na wygląd swojego brata Arise, oblizując usta i wbijając wzrok w panoramę zbliżającego się miasteczka.- No cóż, wtedy te cudeńka znajdą zastosowanie. Dzięki nadludzkiemu wzrokowi jastrzębia~Renzana przyjaciele dowiedzieli się o zbliżającym się obiekcie na kilka chwil przed tym jak usłyszeli pracę jego silników. Mknąca po niebie, mała, tytanowa maszyna ciągnęła za sobą błękitną smugę, przepasającą niebo, co samo w sobie było naprawdę przyjemnym dla oczu widokiem. Jednak gdy maszyna zaczęła zbliżać się do Vanilla Unicorn, przyjaciele mogli zobaczyć coś, co żadnemu z nich nie kojarzyło się dobrze- symbol Federacji. - Krakuś.- powiedziała siedząca na grzbiecie Przemka papuga~Strange, wskazując skrzydłem na zbliżający się w ich kierunku ścigacz. - Oczywiście, Pani, już się tym zajmuje.- odrzekł Kraken, zacierając dłonie z serdecznym uśmiechem na twarzy. Cała grupka spojrzała na ludzką wersję zwierzaka Strange ze zdziwieniem. Wiedzieli że Kraken jest OP, jednak mimo to... - Jak masz zamiar to zrobić?- spytał mocno sceptycznym głosem Franceour. - No jak to jak?- spytał zdziwiony Kraken.- Jest na wysokości jakiś 300 metrów a moje ramię ma...- w tym momencie zwierzak Strange spojrzał z politowaniem na swoją ludzką rękę.- Cholera. Przyjaciele milcząc zaczęli podsumowywać sytuację w której się znaleźli. Jedynymi zdatnymi do walki osobami byli Franceour, Kraken i KróliczkowyHajs, dzięki posiadaniu Zegarka. Potencjalnie niebezpieczni mogli być: Renzan, Salai i LoboTaker. W pewien sposób wrogowi mogli zagrozić rówież Przemek, Strange i Serek. Całkowicie bezużyteczni w walce byli Smąriusz i Maksio. Na przeciw siebie mieli maszynę bojową Federacji. Porównanie potencjałów bojowych sprawiało, że tylko jedno słowo cisnęło się na usta. K#rwa. Przemek~koteł odwrócił wzrok w kierunku okna i zobaczył lądujący powoli ścigacz. Był za mały żeby przenosić w sobie armię- można więc było założyć że wewnątrz nie czaiła się armia Federacji. Chociaż z nimi też bywało różnie. Patrząc na to obiektywnie, nie wydawało się żeby przeciwnik miał wrogie zamiary. Trzeba było przynajmniej spróbować sprawdzić co się dzieję. Właśnie z takimi myślami przyjaciele wyszli z burdelu. Poza Przemkiem nikt z przyjaciół nie widział "nowego wyglądu" Arise. Tym większy był ich szok i zdziwienie, gdy zobaczyli stojącego przy ścigaczu sobowtóra Przemka. Ubrany w swój standardowy, wojskowy strój Przywódca Federacji opierał się plecami o swój środek transportu, wbijając swoje nienawistne spojrzenie w mieszkańców CreepyTown. Niemal wszyscy jak jeden mąż spojrzeli na Arise, a potem na Przemka. Arise i Przemka. Arise i Przemka. - Zdrajca!!- wydarła się Lobo, warcząc na Przemka~koteła.- I to seryjnie produkowany! Jak jakiś chiński Adidas! Zdradziecki chiński Adidas! - Daj spokój Lobo.- syknęła z wyrzutem papuga~Strange.- Przemek nie jest zdrajcą! Nikt nie jest. Przywódca Federacji zaśmiał się. To absolutnie nie była prawda- jego państwo miało wśród mieszkańców CreepyTown swojego szpiega. Uśpionego, acz posiadającego stały kontakt z Metropolią. Motywacje żeby zdradzić swoich przyjaciół miał dość solidne, więc cieszył się względnym zaufaniem Federacji. Nietopera~Salai przeszło coś na kształt dreszczu, gdy usłyszała śmiech sobowtóra Przemka. Przypomniało jej się: burdel, alkohol, harem. Nie czekaj, cofaj, to się źle kojarzy. Vanilla Unicorn, osoba wyglądająca identycznie jak Przemek, próbwa obmacania i porwania. Jedno wydarzenie: Inwazja. Jedno nazwisko: Arise Karu. Jedna reakcja na przetworzone fakty: wpi#rdol. Salai ruszyła niczym pocisk, otwierając usta by móc dokładnie namierzyć oponenta. Mała, czarna kulka już w momencie wystartowania osiągnęła taką prędkość, że w ciągu zaledwie sekundy znalazła się przy twarzy Arise. Od siarczystego uderzenia dzieliło ją już kilka centymetrów. Nagle Salai poczuła uderzenie. Nie wiadomo skąd i jak, czyjaś ubrana w białą rękawiczkę pięść uderzyła ją z boku, sprawiając że nietoperzyca spadła na ziemię, zamiast uderzyć w bliźniaka Przemka. Zdenerwowana nie na żarty dziewczyna podniosła się, po czym dostrzegła co ją odrzuciło. To była wyłaniająca się dosłownie z nikąd, lewitująca przy twarzy Arise dłoń ubrana w białe rękawiczki. Pojawiła się jednak tak szybko jak znikła. Cała grupka przyjaciół zaczęła gotować się do walki, w jedyny sposób jaki teraz mogła. Stając za Krakenem. - Heh, wybaczcie.- powiedział Arise, rechocząc cicho.- Mój duch bywa nieco impulsywny. - Więc znalazłeś sobie nowego?- spytał Przemek, wbijając swoje żołte, kocie oczka w brata. Poprzednie duchy Arise nie skończyły najlepiej- w wyniku przegrania walki z Przemkiem, Salai i Strange, zostały odesłane gdzieś, gdzie chłopak nie będzie w stanie ich odnaleźć. Arise zaczął powoli zbliżać się w kierunku mieszkańców CreepyTown. Nic nie mówiąc, z poważnym wyrazem twarzy stał przed swoim bratem. Atmosfera mocno się zagęściła- konfrontacja była już w powietrzu. Arise zmarszczył poważnie brwi i kucnął przed Przemkiem~kotełem. - Więc...- zaczął Arise, uśmiechając się do brata perfidnie. - Więc...- wtórował mu Przemek. Przywódca Federacji wyciągnął przed siebie broń i...zaczął głaskać sierściucha po uszku. Przemek mimowolnie zamruczał. - Ktio jeśt śłodkim wiojownikiem, nio ktio?- spytał pieszczący się Arise. - Czi oń mnie psiedzieźnia?- spytał Smąriusz. Przemek~koteł nie miał zamiaru kontynuować wątku. Rzucił się całym swoim ciałem na rękę Arise, wgryzł się w nią i zaczął drapać. - AAAAA!!- krzyczał maniakalnie machający ręką Arise.- Niiiiiii-saaaan!!! Przemek nie pozostawał sam w swoich działaniach mających na celu radykalne zwiększenie ilości obrażeń fizycznych na ciele II Przywódcy Federacji. Po chwili dołączyła również papuga~Strange, która wskoczyła chłopakowi na głowę i zaczęła intensywnie dziobać go po czole. A potem pragnąca zemsty Salai, wgryzająca się w jego ucho. - Wredna banda wrednych...- przeklinał pod nosem opasany w różnorakie bandaże Arise. Jego stan nie wyglądał najlepiej. Całe ramię było pocharatane, włącznie z mundurem, który praktycznie nie miał już rękawa. Ucho było całe przekrwione i lekko zwisało a na czole miał znamię tak czerwone jak tatuaże na głowach indyjskich kobiet. Nie wspominając o absolutnym klasyku- obandażowanych włosach. Wszystkie tego mógł uniknąć- ale jego duch zrobił się nagle bardzo humorzasty. Widocznie nawet po śmierci kobiety mają "specjalny czas w miesiącu". - Sam tego chciałeś.- powiedział Serek.- A teraz mógłbyś nas przywrócić?! Arise westchnął. Byli teraz takimi łatwymi celami- kilka minut i byłoby już po nich. Strasznie go kusiło. Jednak nie mógł tego zrobić. Jeszcze nie. - Dobrze.- powiedział brat Przemka, wyciągając z kieszeni coś co wyglądało na zwyczajną latarkę.- Dzięki światłu emitowanemu przez te narzędzie, powrócicie do swoich poprzednich postaci. - A jak to k#rwa działa?- spytał nieprzekonany Franceour. - Naukowo.- odpowiedział II Przywódca.- A teraz ustawcie się w kolejce i... - Czekaj!- zakrzyknęła papuga~Strange.- Zanim zaczniemy, mam do ciebie jedno pytanie. Arise spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Czyżby mu nie ufali?thumb|322px|Zdjęcie Rozumiał dlaczego, jednak nie podejrzewał ich o taki poziom inteligencji. - Masz aparat?- spytała piratka. - Całkiem ładnie wyszliśmy.- stwierdził będący znów w swojej oryginalnej postaci Serek, przyglądający się zrobionemu niedawno zdjęciu. Reszta przyjaciół przyznała mu rację. Strange miała dobry pomysł- niezwykła przygoda zasługiwała na niezwykłą pamiętkę. - W sumie całkiem miło z jego strony.- stwierdziła piratka.- Może nie jest taki zły? - Taaa...- powiedział Przemek, trzymając zdjęcie tak, żeby zakrywać dłonią tył zdjęcia. Powód? Umieszczony tam napis od Arise. "Właściwie, to czemu Strange nie jest rybą?"- widniało z tyłu zdjęcia. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures